Crossing over
by Chippy teh squirrel
Summary: Lee has always been a commoner... going to a normal school. But what happeneds when he gets mixed in with a notorious gang? And what about when he first meets the head fighter of a rival gang? pairings: GaaLee, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, and Kakairu
1. Chapter 1: The Mugging

Hello all! Welcome to my humble little story! I am very proud of this one let me tell you! VERY PROUD!

This is a Naruto character based story, but insetad of villadges... the boys have gone greaser!

I have made a silly story before... there will still be comedy in this one but it is mostly romance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... or greasers. But I can grese the hair of my Naruto plushies!

- - - - - - - - -

There was once a time in our world when in the streets of most cities, behind all the lights and things the government put up to mask it all, behing the cover stories saying that they were not a problem, and behind the cleaned paced streets and neat shopping was... when greasers ruled in gangs. Their turf was behind all the magic in the city, in different sections of the city where no normal well off person would dare to venture. In the allyways, in the warehouses, and in the unoccupied sections of the city was where they set up camp and sat in the comfort of eachother's company. These greasers were different than those that lived in other countries. These greasers had power. Sure they carried around knives, but it was not the knife you feared when pitted up aginst them. It was their power. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu. All these abilites were their weapons.

The greasers also had a certain look to them. They did not all grease their hair back, though some did. They were simply called greasers for the way society saw them... dirty and greasy. They stuck to mainly leather, each with a leather jacket unique to their group. That was the one thing they all had in common. Leather group jackets. Some wore jeans, while others preferred to keep the leather pattern going. They all wore boots though. Brown or black normally, though if you deserved it... you got to wear red. Red was only for the legends among groups. And so far, there was only one legendary for his killing quota. Gaara of the sand group.

They did not all live toghether, but in seperate groups, each with their own symbol. This symbol was not just your alliance, but your identity in the city. There had always been two groups that had been at everlasting war. Always getting in fights, which ended in death. These groups were the Sand and Leaf. They had no leader, but rather a ultimate fighter chosen for each group that would accept a one on one challange, dealing for anything from weapons to members themselves. Each ultimate fight was set up on a specific date, and whoever either died, passed out, or forfeited was the loser and the opposing group would reap the benefits.

Besdies this groups there were many other, and than there was the group all the greasers called 'them'. 'They' were the normal people. The people who saw in the open streets, who were rich enough to have a good life and not have to fight for food and money. These were the people who were the 'banks' for the greasers, who were caught and robbed of their money. Most went without resistance, instantly handing over all food and money and jewlery they had, while others tried to fight. This never ended well, and most were beaten senseless without the greasers even usuing their powers. They never took in any of 'them' into their groups, until the day that the Leaf group tried to mug one speical normal person named Rock Lee.

Lee led a normal life, growing up with a family, going to school, and becoming the number one jock in his school. He always worw sweatpants, beacuse they were the most comfotable on him. He trained constantly, always trying to become faster, stronger, and better. He went to a school where no one has the ability to use ninjutsu or genjutsu, so being the top jock ment you were worshipped like a god. The entire community knew who Lee was, and always greeted him with warm smilies. Lee had always learned to never go into dark allyways, and to never go where the greasers turf was. And yet one day the curiousity got to him, and he dared to venture in a ally.

It normally would have been a scary experiance for any, yet for Lee it was one to be proud of. He had been going to get his mom a gallon of milk when he saw it. An allyway. He saw them all the time but this time, and this ally was different. Lee looked out to the town... knowing the shops were all the way across town. He knew the allyways were shortcuts... and he would not have to try to cut through the crowded city and avoid traffic if he took this path. In english, his class was looking at a very inspiring poem. And he took the advice of said poem.

Take the road less traveled.

After getting into the ally, all the noises of the city cut out. For once.. he experianced dead quiet. This made his adreniline run... his heart beat increase and left a cold clammy feeling in him. He breathed in the damp air... breathing out again and continueing down the ally. He looked at the walls lining the ally... blank and cold. Some extreamly old flyers still hung on to the wall... but not by much. You could not even read the blurred writing. The ally was cold and dark... and a occasional rat could be heard scurrying along the ground. A occasional flickering light lit the path, making the walk more eerie and dark than if the light had not been there in the first place. Lee shivered a bit, but kept on walking. His sneackers squeaked a bit as they hit the cold concrete... making the mood even more scary and fillied with the sensation of solitude and quiet. That's when he heard a loud crash behind him.

Lee turned instanly, getting in a defensive pose and ready to attack anything that might be flying for him... but it was just a dog. The dog came ver to him, and sat down in frount of him. A small white dog. Lee gave a sigh of relif, and relaxed his muscles, bending down to pet the dog. "You scared me little guy!" he said with a smile, his voice echoing through the ally. The dog was not looking at him though... rather over his sholder. By the time Lee relised this and looked over, it was too late.

A rather messy haired boy with red marks on his cheeks punched Lee in the head, and Lee was thrown back by it. He lay on the ground in shock for a moment, but the boy had already come over and picked him up by his collar, and had him pinned against a wall. He had a wolfish grin on his face, and a hungry look in his eye. "Oi! I got him!" he called out, turning his head to the side. That was when a couple of shapes came out of the gloom, that had been hiding there the entire time. One boy with blond spikey hair and pure blue eyes, a black leather jacket with the leaf symbol on it on him and ripped jeans. Another came out, one boy with dark eyes and hair, with the same jacket but darker and very loose pants. Than one came out, but his jacket was tied around his waist and he had dark hair pulled back into a high strung ponytail, and un-ripped jeans with lazy emotionless eyes. The brown haired boy looked down at the dog who had come up to Lee and said "Good job Akamaru! We got him!" and turned his look back to Lee.

Lee gulped, not knowing what to do. He had never had this happen to him, and had been taught in school to surrender all his possesions and make a run for it. But Lee had always thought that situation would be easy. Not as hard as this situation. The brown haired boy took out a switchblade, looked at it for a second than back at Lee. "Why don't you hand all you money over before I have to carve it out of you?" he said.

The lazy looking boy gave a aggrivated sigh and said "Quit screwing around Kiba. Let's just take the money and leave."

Kiba... so the boy holding Lee was named Kiba. Kiba... the name suited him (1). 'Kiba' turned his attention back to the dark haired boy and said "But this is the first guy we have had today! You always just want to take the money and go! I haven't gotton to beat someone up in weeks!" and with this distraction, Lee took his moment to act.

Lee kicked the switchblade out of Kiba's hand, and took hold of the hand holding his collar. He punched Kiba in the arm, making the boy try to pull his arm back in pain which enabled Lee to step away from the wall. He flipped Kiba, slamming him into the cold hard ground. Kiba sat on the ground, looking at Lee with compleate shock written all over his face. No one had dared do that to a greaser before. Lee took this chance on confusion to pick up the switchblade, and held it in his hand for a defensive weapon. "I should warn you! I take karate and am not afraid to use it to my defense!" he said, taking a battle ready position.

Kiba looked to the blond and two dark haired boys, and than they all looked to Lee. Kiba got up, and walked over to where the others were. "This kid means buisness." he said, looking normal once more, all shock gone from his features. The one with the ponytail tail said "I knew this was going to happen one day. But you got to damn cocky." and rolled his eyes. The blond kid stepped forward, and took a good look at Lee. "He doesn't seem so tough! Just one of 'them' with a knife he managed to kick of of Kiba's hand? Whadya say Sasuke... wanna see how much he's really got?" he said, elbowing the dark haired boy to his right. Apparently he was Sasuke. Sasuke just shrugged and said "Sure." the blond turned to the one with the ponytail and said "How about you Shikamaru? Or are you going to just be a lazy bastard again?". The one called Shikamaru turned his attention to the blond, sending a small un-enthusiastic glare at him. "This time... fine. But it is not going to end well."

Lee was in for some big trouble now.

Suddenly, the blond lept in the air, heading for Lee. Lee dodged to the right, and kicked the blond away so that he slammed into one of the allyway's walls. The blond than stood up and said "Allright guys! Let's get serious!" and did a couple of odd hand signs. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he yelled out, and instantly 3 more of him appeared. They all ran for Lee, two going behind him and the other two attacking from the frount. Lee took the blade, and threw it at one of the blonds. The thing disappeared in a puff of smoke. Lee than kicked another, punched a third. Both disappeared... so only one blond was left. He went to punch him, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side as Kiba rammed into him from the left, throwing him towards a wall. Lee hit the wall with a thunk, and slid down. He quickly got back up, and went to run forward and punch Kiba. Right when his fist was a good inch away from Kiba's face... he froze. He couldn't move anything. Kiba looked at him, and laughed. "Nice work Shikamaru!" he said, and looked behind him and oved out of the way. Shikamaru current stood about 10 feet away from Lee, copying Lee's pose. Shikamaru brought his arms down, and with that move so did Lee. Lee was captured.

The blond stood up, wiping away some blood from his cheek. He walked over to Kiba and Sasuke and Shikamaru, and they began to talk. Lee, having no whee to go or hide, had no other choice but to stand there. Defenseless. After god knows how long, the blond came over to Lee. "Give me your name." he demanded. Lee had no other choice if he ever wanted to get out of there. "Rock Lee. 17. Lee for short. 32nd street hig-" he started, but the blond cut it. "I asked for your name, not your entire life story. We all agree... you got a lot of spunk for one of the-... I mean a commoner. No one we have ever mugged has been able to make me bleed, and we have never had to use our powers just to get some cash outta someone like you. So we have all agreed... wanna become a greaser? You get cool jackets!" he said, towards the end sounding a lot happier.

Lee noticed he could move again. The boy with the ponytail had let him go. Lee moved his arms... just to make sure. Everything was allin place. Lee looked to the group, the blond kid now wearing a happy smile instead of a sinister look. He acually looked... nice. And the dog like boy didn't look so scary either. None of them did. Lee was astonished. He... was greaser material? The blond cut into his thoughts once more. " C'mon! Lets go back to our place and introduce you to everyone!" he said, with a wide smile. "I'm Naruto. Uzamaki Naruto. The guy with the blush is Inuzuka Kiba-" he started, but Kiba cut in. "It is not blush! For the last time they were there when I was born!" he said in a huff. "Riiiiigggghhttt... okay so that was Kiba. The guy with the ponytail and lazy look is Nara Shikamaru, and the emo bastard is Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto finished, and said "There is a lot more back at our hangout... but you need to decide now. Join us? Or run away?"

Lee thought for a moment. Join a gang? Him? It was a hard desicion but in the end... he made up his mind.

"I want to be a greaser!"

And with that, his fate was chosen.

- - - -

From around the corner, silently... watched the most renouned graser in the area. The only one worthy of wearing a red leather jacket. Young for a greaser, but the biggest killer in all of the groups. Gaara of the Sand gang. He slipped back into the shadows, on hisway back to his own gang's hangout. _Rock Lee... he interests me... I will have to keep a close eye on him..._

- - - - - - - - -

(1) Kiba means fang in japenese. So the name suits him

Okay! There you go! Chapter one! Just a heads up on things to look for in the future:

Pairings: GaaLee, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba and mabye more!


	2. Chapter 2: Enemies with benefits

Okay

so tis the second part of the best story I have written so far!

- - - - - - - -

After the fight was over, and Lee made his decision, he was shown to the Leaf gang's main hangout. The place where he was to be initiated. He walked with the four strange boys he had just met, down the dark allyway until they got to a wall. It looked a lot like a dead end. Naruto was the first to speak up. "Part one of initiation! Learning the secret entrance!" he said, pushing one specific brick on the wall, with a little bit chipped off. Suddenly, before his eyes, a giant wall opened up before them. They acted like it was nothing, just walking into a dark tunnel. Lee finally was able to get over the shock, and walked inside. The giant wall slammed behind him. He almost let out a yelp of surprise, but kept his mouth shut. He had to fast walk to catch up to them, but finally they came to another wall lit up by two torches. Naruto looked at this wall for about 5 minutes. He kept on pressing random blocks... and nothing happened. "Naruto... you forgot the block again didn't you" said Shikamaru, rolling his eyes. "No way! I remember! It is right... here." he said, pressing a random block. Nothing happened. Sasuke looked at Naruto, and gave a frustrated sigh. "Idiot." he said, reaching across and pushing a block to the opposite side of the wall. And with this, the door opened. Naruto sent a glare at Sasuke, and said "I was going to try that one next!"

But Lee was not listening. He was watching as the doors opened... to reveal a room with a lot of lights in it. There was one large room... with couches placed all over the room, random people lounging on them. Some people were playing a game of cards, two girls over in another corner chatting away to themselves. There was a bunch of posters everywhere, and than one wall with nothing on it but pictures in black and white of scary looking people, with one symbol under each picture and a name. The rug was very nice... stained a bit but looked pretty clean. There was even a refrigerator and microwave, and than another hallway that led somewhere else. Naruto stepped in and said "Oi! Everybody! We got a new recruit!"

With this... all the people around the room stopped what they were doing. They all looked over to the group, and say Lee. After about 5 seconds, they all turned back to exactly what they were doing before. Naruto looked annoyed because of this. "Fine... if they won't come over here and introduce themselves than someone will have to introduce you to them! How about you Shika-" but he cut himself off after looking over... to see Shikamaru gone and already across the room lying down on a couch that was a pull out couch, pulled out like a bed, and staring at the ceiling. "Fine. How about you Kiba?" Naruto said... but Kiba and the small dog were also gone to a respective corner. Naruto looked over to Sasuke, opened his mouth to ask and Sasuke just said "No." and walked off. Naruto growled under his breath and said "Fine! Let me do it!" and turned back to Lee with a smile. "Okay! Let's get you introduced!" he said, and started to walk to one group of people. Lee followed behind him, looking around at the room while doing so.

Naruto first brought him to a group of kids playing cards. "Okay... everybody, this is Lee. He is new." Naruto said, as the people playing turned to look at him. Naruto than pointed to each one. "This is Neji..." he said, pointing to one boy with long hair who looked like he was blind... but obviously wasn't for he was staring right at Lee. He wore the same jacket as everyone else, but zipped up and with jeans. Than Naruto pointed to another person playing cards... a boy with dark hair and sunglasses on, with a big collar on his jacket and dark brown pants. "This is Shino." and than Naruto pointed to a girl watching the game, who had the same eyes as Neji but short hair, who wore her jacket with a hood. "This is Hinata." Naruto commented. The girl actually looked to Lee with a smile and unlike the other two boys said "Um... hello. It is nice to meet you." in a quiet voice. She seemed awfully shy to be in a gang. And than Naruto started to walk away again, and Lee followed. After meeting those people Lee was introduced to a larger boy named Choji, two girls who were arguing and a lot louder than Hinata named Sakura and Ino, than Kiba's dog Akamaru.

After being introduced to everyone, Naruto left Lee alone to mingle with everyone... so Lee took this time to talk with Shikamaru and Choji. Once Lee came over to ask if he could sit down, Shikamaru sat up and said "Naruto introduced you to everyone... right?". Lee just took this time to sit down on a couch next to the one Shikamaru was lying down on, and Choji was eating his chips on, and nodded. Shikamaru said "Than... you need to know something else. Naruto probrobly didn't talk about it but there is a lot more you need to know than names." he stated. Lee nodded and started to listen.

"First off, all the people on the wall over there... the one with the pictures... those are out enemies from other gangs. They are the 'most wanted' you might say. You don't want to get caught up in the lives of Ino and Sakura. They are all about gossip... and getting in the middle of that is mental suicide. Neji and Shino are okay to talk to, but normally prefer to stay quiet and don't socialize, though Neji will put in his input in a situation. We don't have a leader... but Naruto is our ultimate fighter. Any time we send in a man for a one on one battle... we send him in. He might not look it, but on the battlefield he is stronger than any of us." Shikamaru explained.

Lee nodded and said "That is why you respect him so much than? Like a leader?" he asked, and Shikamaru shook his head. "That is part of it... but there is also something else..." but he was cut off, by the sound on increasing yelling. Shikamaru turned to the hall that led out of the main room and sighed. "Here we go again." he said. Before Lee could ask why... Naruto and Sasuke burst into the room.

Naruto looked extremely angry, Sasuke just as angry as him. "Why the hell did you try to make me look bad back there!" Naruto yelled, not caring whatsoever he was yelling at Sasuke in the middle of a room of people. "I was not trying! You were being an idiot and couldn't find the right block so I pressed it!" Sasuke yelled right back, also seeming not to care. "Well you could have just told me and I would have done it myself! You always have to try to show off to other people and make me look like an idiot!" Naruto yelled, clenching his fists now. Sasuke started to surprisingly, look even more irritated. "You don't need my help for that! You are already an idiot who can't do anything himself!" Sasuke said, looking like he was holding back a lot of anger. "You are useless when off the battlefield!" he added, and Naruto just stared, teeth clenched and fists. Finally, Naruto look a step back and swung for Sasuke.

Sasuke caught the fist in his hand, and than sent his fist for Naruto. Naruto caught it likewise, and pushed Sasuke to the ground. They both tumbled about for a good couple of minutes, both trying to get a punch in but failing and hitting the carpet each time. Finally, though no one could see how or when it happened, Sasuke managed to pin Naruto to the ground. Both on his legs pinned down Naruto's, no Naruto could not kick him. Sasuke was able to manage to pin Naruto's hand above his head using only one hand, so he had a free hand. Sasuke looked down on Naruto, who was struggling to get out of his grasp. "Let me go you bastard!" he yelled, trying to get away. Sasuke got a sad glint in his eye for a moment, and than it was replaced with anger once more. Sasuke raised his free hand, and brought it down, and slapped Naruto as hard as he could on the face, on his right cheek. The slap echoed through the room, and Naruto stopped trying to get out of his grasp. No one dared talked. The only sound that could be heard was Naruto's breathing, a bit heavier from struggling so much. Sasuke stared for a while, and than let go of Naruto and stood up. Naruto did not even get up now. Sasuke looked at him one more time, before saying "Idiot." and walking out of the room, down the dark hallway again. A door could he heard closing. Everyone looked to Naruto, who was sitting up now, holding his cheek with his hand. He clenched his teeth, and started shaking with anger. He stood up, and stormed out of the room.

That bastard... he hits me and like always just leaves... making me looks like a complete idiot who can't even take a punch. He walks off with all the glory and leaves me sitting on the floor like a train just hit me. Who the hell does he think he is! He is a bastard with no heart! He doesn't care about me at all! Only wants to make himself look good! He told himself while he stormed down the hall, right to the end where a door stood. He went into his room, which was his, and slammed the door. Than he stormed right to the bed, and threw himself down on it. Naruto did not cry though. He wanted to... but he never cried. He would always refuse to let himself do that. If he cried... Sasuke won. And he would never let that happen. So he just curled up in his blankets, closing his eyes and waiting until the sanctuary of sleep came to him.

Back in the main room, by the time Naruto stormed out everything was back to normal, as if the entire fight did not just happen before their eyes. Shikamaru took up from where he left off "Anyway... as I was saying... we respect Naruto for being the ultimate fighter, but we listen to him because if any of us dares to make Naruto upset in any way on purpose, Sasuke goes after us. It might not look like it... but it has been extremely obvious to all of us that they are just two fools in love that won't admit it. Ever since we all used to go to school, they have been secretly flirting with each other. We all noticed it, they didn't. When Naruto wanted to join a gang, Sasuke went with him and they made the gang as strong as it is today. They fight like this all the time. Storm in yelling at each other, get in a fight, Sasuke wins and they both storm off to their rooms. But than every single night a fight like that happens, when everyone is asleep Sasuke sneaks off to Naruto's room, apologizes... though he will never go in if Naruto is awake, only if he is asleep... and than falls asleep sitting on the floor. They really have a love hate relationship. Naruto heals quickly, so never gets scarred in battle. The only scar he has is on his left cheek, where Sasuke scratched him once when hitting him." he finished, lying back down as if all that explaining took the energy out of him. Lee looked to the hallway where Naruto and Sasuke had stormed into. Now that he thought about it... he had noticed something between those two. It was easily mistaken for close friendship.

Lee than decided to look around before it was time to sleep. He wandered over to the wall with all the posters of people on it, and began to look at the all. There was a bunch of really scary people on here... most with a sand symbol under their picture. Lee's eyes scanned the wall... until they stopped on one photo. It was located dead center of all the pictures. There was a boy there... who looked younger than the rest but certainly just as tough. He had black all around his eyes, as if he had put makeup there. There was a tattoo on his head, right below his red hair. Lee looked down, to see the name. "Gaara..." he said out loud, looking back up at the picture. Lee did not think much about the moment at the time, though stared at this one's face for an extra second or two. Than he tore his eyes from the wall, to return to everyone who seemed to be getting ready to sleep in the main room. Couches were pulled out to make beds, and blankets lain on the floor. Lee went over to one spot that looked open, right on the floor near on the pull-outs. Than a light switch was flicked off, and everyone went to sleep.

One person was not asleep though. Sasuke. He was in his room, waiting for the sound of the lights turning off. After hearing this, he waited for a while to make sure everyone was asleep. After what seemed like forever, Sasuke got off of his bed, and snuck into the hall. He looked down to the main room, seeing everyone asleep, than to the door at the end of the hall. He soundlessly walked down the hall, and over to the door. He gulped, feeling nervous as always about entering the room. Having to look at the innocent sleeping Naruto and have to hold back not forcing him awake and admitting everything...

The truth was... Sasuke knew he loved Naruto. He had known for a long time. Every since the day they first met, something interested him about Naruto... but it was not until Naruto got that scar that Sasuke knew he loved him. He always fought with Naruto, and made it look like hatred but it was truly powerful love. Every time Sasuke hit Naruto it hurt himself. Every cold word towards the blond was just another insult at himself. Every time he would do anything to Naruto... it hurt himself ten fold. Why did he do it when it hurt both of them so much? Because that was what Naruto wanted. He could tell... Naruto would not stop fighting until Sasuke punched him or Naruto punched Sasuke. Naruto for some reason... wanted to fight with Sasuke. This led him to believe it was a one sided love. Never meant to be, for the one who loved hated him. But maybe if Sasuke would admit it, maybe Naruto might return his feelings. But until they day that happened, Sasuke would have to hold back. He would hold back every feeling, every urge, every moment for a kiss until that day.

After Sasuke opened the door, he crept over to the side of Naruto's bed, and looked down on him. Naruto looked... beautiful. He had a look of peaceful sleep on his face, bangs lying over his forehead and those whisker like marks on his cheeks. Sasuke kneeled before the bed, to get a closer look. Naruto's lips were parted slightly, warm breath moving past them steadily. Sasuke cupped a hand on Naruto's cheek gently, brushing his thumb along the scar on the upper part of his cheek. Sasuke leaned in a bit, so that his bangs brushed Naruto's head slightly. So close... and yet so far. Sasuke sighed, and said those same words he said every night when he came in after a fight. "I'm sorry..." he said, voice sickingly filled with emotion. What he did not expect though, was for one second to be looking at Naruto's sleeping face... than the next stareing into two pools of blue.

Naruto had woken up. It surprised him to see Sasuke there, having felt and heard everything Sasuke had said and done. When Sasuke touched his cheek, it sent shivers up his spine. He could feel Sasuke's breath on his face, and even feel the slight touch of Sasuke's bangs and the slight touch of the loose fabric from Sasuke's shirt brush lightly against the covers. It had felt almost... good. But Naruto would not let himself think that this kind of attention from Sasuke was good. Naruto was in full denial that he ever thought of Sasuke as even a friend. Naruto's eyes were at first filled with surprise, than once he noticed what was going on they turned quickly to anger. Naruto reached up and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "What are you doing here?" he said in a whisper, in a commanding voice.

Sasuke did not answer with some sarcastic witty comment, but rather looked a bit... afraid. He was afraid for he had been caught, right in the middle of the act. Normally Naruto slept right through it. Maybe he was not asleep at all? Maybe he had been trying to trick Sasuke and waited for the right moment to cut in? Sasuke gulped, and cleared his throat. That should get his voice back to his normal cold tone. "You looked pale. I thought you had a fever." he said. It worked, he seemed uninterested and the excuse was good. He even almost fooled himself.

Naruto wasn't going to take that for an answer. With his free hand, he took hold of Sasuke's collar, to make sure he wasn't going to pull away. If Sasuke did that, he could avoid Naruto's eyes. Sasuke's eyes were the only way Naruto could find the truth and he was going to use them to Sasuke's dis advantage. "Yeah right." he said, now talking normally and not whispering. "You didn't need to get so close. Tell the truth right now. Why are you here?" he repeated, shaking Sasuke a bit to get in his point.

Sasuke looked right into Naruto's eyes, totally hiding the feeling from his eyes. He furrowed his brow, and tried to pull away. It did not work... all that happened was that he moved a bit, than fell so that all of his weight was on Naruto, their faces even closer than before. This wasn't working. Sasuke had to get out of this before he did something he was going to regret. "I am telling the truth." he said, trying to make Naruto believe it.

"Oh yeah right! You don't give a shit about me!" Naruto replied, keeping his voice level down though, so he spoke in a harsh whisper. "You were probrobly trying to do something to me! Since when have you cared about whether I am sick or not?! You would probrobly use it to your advantage and do something while I was sick!" he continued. "Everyone knows you hate me and I hate you! Stop telling lies and just tell me the truth! You hate me!"

Sasuke now was actually angry. "You can't talk to me like that. You have no idea what I think!" he replied in the same hard whisper, letting go of Naruto's cheek and grabbing the wrist on his shirt, and pinning both of Naruto's arms above his head. He than climbed onto the bed, faces just as close but now kneeling over the lying Naruto. "You have no idea what I want! You are just an idiot who comes to conclusions! Who have no clue in your mind whatsoever what I think!" he said, surprised that Naruto was not squirming or trying to get away... though the blond was totally helpless and pinned under Saske.

"Than what the hell do you think? What do you want with me?" Naruto said, voice filled with confusion and frustration. Sasuke could not answer this question... there were no words for it. The only thing he could do was what he had been trying to avoid for years. He could not help himself... this was just the right time to do it. Sasuke leaned even more towards Naruto, closing the gap between them and roughly kissing him on the lips.

Naruto's eyes widened, shocked by what had happened. For a second, he thought it must have just been Sasuke falling forward but... the way Sasuke was moving his mouth... it was obviously no mistake. Naruto had no idea what to feel about this. He only knew how he was feeling at the moment. It felt really good. Better than anything he has experienced before. It was... sheer pleasure. Naruto did not know how this was going to affect their relationship, or how the others would react, or why he liked it... he just knew he wanted and needed more.

Sasuke broke off from the kiss, slightly amused as Naruto's lips seemed too followed after Sasuke pulled away. He looked down on Naruto; now pinning up his arms with only one hand while the other traveled down, and he took Naruto's chin between his thumb and index finger, and said in a lust filled voice said one word that would explain all of his next intentions. "Open." he said, pulling slightly on the jaw. To his pleasure, Naruto obediently opened his mouth, closing his eyes now and waiting for what was to happen next. Sasuke smiled and purred out a "Good. Now... stick your tongue out". Naruto opened one eye, looking up at Sasuke, than closed it again and timidly stuck it out. It did not meet air like he had thought it would, but rather the inside of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke now was roughly kissing him once more, this time getting to explore around Naruto's mouth instead of just his lips. Naruto shut his eyes more tightly, letting a moan escape through their kiss. Naruto's back arched, as he tried to push back into Sasuke during their kiss. This was going a lot better than Sasuke planned.

Sasuke than took his free hand, the other still pinning Naruto's arms above his head, and wrapped it around Naruto's waist. He after a while of kissing Naruto broke away, taking in deep breaths for a second but the action was far from over. He trailed a line of small kissed from Naruto's jaw, down his neck, and to his collar bone... where he stopped and began kissing that spot. This got a pleasant reaction from Naruto, who right now was enjoying every second of this. Naruto's breath got harder, and he breathed out "S-...Sasuke" in a needy yet pleasured tone. There was no reason for it... just for some reason he felt the need to say that. Sasuke flicked his tongue across the collar, teasing him in doing so. Naruto let out a low moan, through gritted teeth. Sasuke stopped teasing Naruto's collar, and looked back up to Naruto's face. Naruto had his eyes open now, that were clouded over with lust and yet still filled with confusion. Sasuke smirked, and moved back up to Naruto's mouth, placing one sweet gentle kiss on it, before letting go of his hands lifting his head, still lying on top of Naruto on the bed. "That... is why I came here" he explained. Naruto just looked up at Sasuke, not having have even moved his hands from above his head.

Naruto stared for a moment, but than the confusion went out of his eyes and his self confidence and ability to think for himself returned. Naruto than said "Well... do you want to know what I think about that?". After asking this question, before Sasuke could have a moment to respond he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled, crashing their lips together once more for another passionate kiss. Sasuke now had both arms around Naruto's waist, and moved one up until his hand was in the middle of Naruto's back, pulling him in to intensify the kiss.

Sasuke liked what Naruto thought. He liked it a lot.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Ta-dah! The Sasunaru chapter is done! the drama between them will continue in future chapters... but for now... tis this. I am so proud of it! Next time will either be mainly GaaLee or ShikaKiba. I am thinking more towards ShikaKiba next chapter, than have magical number 3 be GaaLee. : D

Please comment. It gives me oodles of motivation!


	3. Chapter 3: Not so lazy anymore

yet another one to add! I am getting short with the intros... i know. Anyway...

I would really appreciate reveiws at least by the time I am done with this. I luff reveiws... I PROMISE TO REPLY TO ALL OF THEM!

disclaimer: I no own Naruto. Nope.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shikamaru had not known it for long. With his normally lazy attiude and outlook on life, his mind and body had been denying the fact... but the truth was... Shikamaru had been having weird urges lately for one person in the group. And that was a bit of a under statement. More rather he would love to pin this guy to a wall and kiss him roughly and fuck the living shit out of him. Even that was a bit of a understantement. Shikamaru had always known he was gay... women were incredibly troublesome. They yelled, they had mood swings and commited horrible acts of rage once a month, and they gossiped a lot. It was like they could not shut up for more than 5 minutes. There was some girls that were quite, like Hinata, but Shikamaru did not want a really quiet lover. He wanted someone that would talk, and had enough energy to make up for his lack of energy while not being annoying and bitchy. But when it finally hit Shikamaru that he liked one guy way more than any other he had met, it had shocked him slightly. Shikamaru had messed around with some guys and girls in his life, but no one made him feel like this just by looking, smileing, talking, or laughing at him. You might not expect it, but underneath that lazy look was a sexual energetiv beast. And that beast was on the hunt for one man right now.

Inuzuka Kiba.

Shikamaru had not relised it... until he woke up from a very paticular in depth wet dream. It was about a week after Lee had come in, and everyone found out that Naruto and Sasuke acually slept toghether, on the night that Shikamaru had decided to sleep in his own room beacuse he wanted to sleep early which was impossible with the ruckus Sasuke and Naruto were making in the main room, in another fight. Shikamaru's dream started like a normal one.

_He was lying in a feild on top of a hill, looking up at the sky at the clouds passing by. He was starting to get to relax, when suddenly a voice disturbed him from his thoughts. "Shikamaru! What the hell are you doing?" asked a familiar voice, and Shikamaru looked to the left of him, to see Kiba sitting right next to him. Shikamaru looked back up at the sky, and said "I got bored and decided to look at the sky." and closed his eyes again. He kept them closed... until he felt a disturbance. Something was blocking out the sunshine and casting a shadow down on him. Shikamaru opened one eye, looking up again. It was not a cloud that had blocked out the sun, but rather a smirking boy. "Don't fall asleep on me you lazy ass. Aren't I entertaining enough for your attention?" Kiba asked. He was leaning over Shikamaru, one elbow planted on the ground of both sides of Shikamaru, knees also on both sides. This caught Shikamaru's attention, and he opened both eyes. A smirk spread across his face, and that sexual beast was awoken. Shikamaru lifted himself so he was sitting up on his elbows, and lifted one arm up and wrapped it around Kiba's waist. "That depends on how entertaining you can be." he said, and Kiba's grin grew. Shikamaru laid back down, and usuing the hand not around Kiba's waist, undid the zipper on Kiba's geaser jacket. He had no shirt on underneath. Nice. Shikamaru in one swift motion flipped both of them over, so that now Kiba was under him, Shikamaru pinned his arms to his sides, and took care of that smug wolfish grin by placeing his mouth over Kiba's. Shikamaru's tounge slid against Kiba's, asking for permission for entry which was immidiately granted. Kiba opened his mouth, shutting his eyes and letting his tounge slid against Shikamaru's. Shikamaru wasted no time, and took the jacket off compleatly and started to unzip Kiba's pants.This was sure to be the best dream ever, when suddenly Kiba started to laugh hysterially under him. Shikamaru removed his mouth, and stared at Kiba, wondering why he was laughing. _

Suddenly, he woke up. He sat up in bed looking over the side of his bed, to see Kiba rolling on the floor laughing. Shikamaru mentally gulped. Did Kiba... know that he was just... "Why are you laughing?" he asked, trying to look bored and tired, which he was from just waking up. Kiba controlled himself for long enough to sit upright, and pointing to the covers around Shikamaru's lap, than bursting into fits of laughter again. Shikamaru looked down. Shit. The sheets were so thin, that even when wearing pants and with the cover over it, it was obvious he had a hard on. He covered the spot with a pillow, and turned back to Kiba who was howling in laughter. Shikamaru finally said "What the hell are you doing here besides pointing out embaressing things?". Kiba stopped laughing, now sitting on the ground cross legged, Akamaru running around him. He still had on that wide grin though. "I came here to wake you up you lazy bastard! It is already 10 in the morning! Most of us have already gone out for errands!" he said, moving over to the side of the bed, now on his knees and resting his elbows on the edge of the bed, looking at Shikamaru. "I was worried you died in here or something! You went to bed at 8 last night! But now... well I can see you just were getting busy in your sleep eh?" he added, poking the pillow covering Shikamaru right now. Shikamaru swatted his hand away, and said "Well I am awake now, so leave". Though he said this... deep inside... he wanted Kiba to stay. But he knew he couldn't ask that. It would be so obvious to whom he had been dreaming about that even Naruto would be able to figure it out. Kiba stood up, picking up Akamaru and said "Fine, Fine. I will leave you to take care of that. I'll be in the main room when your done with that." and walked out of the room, closeing the door behind him.

Shikamaru removed the pillow now, and laid on his back again, stareing at the cealing. That had to have been the worst time for Kiba to show up. After Kiba had shown up at that moment, right after that dream, Shikamaru relised how it was not just a wet dream... we wanted Kiba. He wanted to do those things with the real Kiba. But how did he do that without just attacking him and seeing what happened fromt there? Wait for a clue? The sexual beast in his growled at that statement, urging him to just go out there now, drag him in here and rip off his cloths. But he had to be more patient than that. He had to wait for a bit... wait for some reason...

That really never ended up happening though.

The next day, everyone was going to celebrate Lee's getting into the group, and have a official ceromony for him. They had a lot of drinks, food, and anything anyone's heart desired. The room was not exactly decorated, but it had that party atomasphere to it. Everyone was sitting in a circle, a bottle of beer being opened and drinken by almost everyone. Lee insisted he was underage and that drinking was morally wrong, though the truth was he looked nervous everytime the bottle came around like he was afraid of it, and Hinata said she did not like beer so much. Everyone seemed to just be drinking for the taste... but than there were two who were intent on getting compleatly wasted. The same thing happened every single time. Naruto would challange everyone to a drinking contest, Kiba would be the only one to accept. Both would get extreamly drunk, one would do something very embaressing, than they would both pass out. Sasuke would bring Naruto to his room and stay with him, 'just beacuse he was worried', and Shino would take Kiba to his room and come back out. Shino and Kiba seemed really close... it made Shikamaru jelous. This time, Kiba was sitting to his right side, while Choji, his best friend of the bunch, was on his left, drinking some beer but mostly eating chips. But this time, things went a bit differently.

It started out with everyone sitting in a circle, pretty normal. Kiba had decided this time to use a digital camera he stole off of someone during a mugging, and was going picture crazy. He was intent on getting a picture of everyone at least two times it seemed... in the most embaressing poses he found them in. He got a good one of Choji yawning while his mouth was full of chips, Naruto flipping off the camera as Kiba tried to snap a shot, Sasuke beet red and stiff as a board while Naruto licked his ear (which was just to annoy him), and a very interesting picture of Neji in mid sneeze, with Hinata next to him and with a look of pure horror on her face and Ino and Sakura yelling at eachother in the backround. Kiba looked through all his pictures, noticing one person missing from all of them. Shikamaru. Shikamaru had done a good job evadeing being in the embaressing pictures, for he found a pattern. Kiba would get a look on his face everytime he was about to take a shot. So it was easy to get out of the way in time. Kiba looked over to Shikamaru, scootching right up next to him, really close, camera in hand. "Hey Shikamaru! Guess what!" he said, smileing. Shikamaru decided to humor him, and said "What." in a uninterested tone. Kiba grinned and said "Let's count sholders!", now sitting right up against Shikamaru's right side. "W-what?" Shikamaru asked, not knowing what the hell he was talking about. Kiba just nodded, and lifted up his left hand. "One..." he said, putting his hand on his own right sholder, "Two..." he said, moving it the the next sholder down the line, his left sholder, "Three" he said, now putting it on Shikamaru's right sholder, "Four!" he said, now moveing his hand to Shikamaru's left sholder, so that his arm was around Shikamaru. He gripped onto it, saying "OH look how that turned out!"and pulled out the camera, smileing. "Cheese!" he said, looking at the camera and snapping the shot. Shikamaru was in a state of confusion... and shock. 'Did I just fall for that lame trick?' he thought to himself, as Kiba patted his sholder. "See? Sholder counting!" he said, before withdrawing his arm, snickering, and running over to get a photo of Shino.

Shikamaru must have looked really stupid... stareing off after Kiba with a look of shock on his face. He finally got out of it, and laid down. He had to admit... that was kind of clever of Kiba. Not expected at all. Little did he know though... Kiba was currently announcing to the world and showing everyone how he got Shikamaru to blush. "Look! You see! His cheeks are burning up!" he yelled, showing everyone the picture. It was true... in the picture, Their cheeks were pressed toghether... or rather Kiba pulled Shikamaru towards him and made Shikamaru's and his cheek touch, and Kiba had a wide grin... Shikamaru's mouth open as if to object and his cheeks tinted a light pink, looking very flustered. Shikamaru was listening to the conversation going on with Kiba and the others, and his eyebrow twitch. 'Dammit...' he thought, not able to belive that happened. Finally the torment was over, as Naruto told everyone to sit down for he had a announcement.

Naruto had decided to yell out his challange. "All right! Which ever one of you pansys think they can challange me to a drinking competition speak now!" he said, and everyone did a group groan. "Here we go again..." said Choji, stopping his contant chomping for one second to look at Kiba with everyone. Kiba had a smirk on his face. "Bring it on pretty boy!" he said, rubbing his hands toghether. "I am going to beat you this time like I always do!" he added, picking up his bottle of beer. Now everyone looked to Naruto. Naruto smilied and said "All right! This time the challange is... we both get drunk and... first to kiss someone wins!"

"No fair! You already have a boy toy! I don't have one!" Kiba said, slamming his fist on the ground dangerously close to Shikamaru's leg. Naruto just laughed, and said "Too bad! You have to anyway or you lose!" and stuck his tonge out. Kiba refused to stand down to a challange though, and picked up his bottle of beer. "Fine! Your on! First to get a kiss after we are drunk wins!" he yelled, and started to drown down the beer. Naruto joined in, and soon enough they both had gone through 5 bottles. Kiba was swaying in his seat, looking around at everyone than to Naruto, who hiccuped. "H'okay blush mn! Let the races b'gin!" Naruto said, and turned to Sasuke. He went to kiss him, but Sasuke pushed his sholders back. Naruto looked compleatly shocked. "Wha sho doin?! I needs to win!" he said, but Sasuke said "You licked my ear and you smell like booze." and so they began to get in a fight. Shikamaru was convinced that no one would win. He looked to Kiba, to see what he was doing. He was scanning the room, now on his knees. All the girls looked terrified. None of them wanted to kiss Kiba in his druken stooper, and Hinata, right next to him, was already red at the mere thought of him choosing her. Shikamaru turned back to watch Naruto and Sasuke, waiting for the whoops and hollars he knew would could when Kiba had chosen his victum. He was about to stand up, to take of the duty of seperateing Sasuke and Naruto when something very unexpected happened. There was a sudden weight on his sholders, and he was pushed back on the ground. He heard some gasps, the sound of a camera flashing, and he felt pressure somewhere else... on his lips. When he opened his eyes and his head stopped spinning enough for him to fully grasp the situation, he almost gasped in shock.

Kiba was on top of him... kissing him. Shikamaru's arms were pinned down to his sides, held firmly in place by Kiba. Even Naruto and Sasuke had stopped fighting to see what was happening in the room. Apparently the flashing noise had been Shino, whom Kiba had told to get a picture of him and whoever he decided to kiss. Apparently, everyone was starting to notice this was no small peck on the lips. Kiba had his mouth firmly planted over Shikamaru's, and had let go of Shikamaru's arms to wrap his own around Shikamaru's neak. Shikamaru was starting to get nervous. He knew once he started to kiss back... there was no way he could stop himself. But the way Kiba was right now... it was hard. He finally snapped as Kiba slid his tounge over Shikamaru's lips. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist, and flipped both of them over so that he was on top now. He opened his mouth, forced his tounge between Kiba's lips and teeth and deepened the kiss.

Lee was stareing in shock, not able to belive this art of public displays of affection. Kiba was drunk... he could understand but Shikamaru? And Lee thought he was lazy! Naruto and Sasuke seemed not to care, glareing at eachother once more. Hinata was in the corner, twitching and hyperventalating. Sakura and Ino looked in awe, wondering when the hell was the last time something this heated and passionate happened in the room. Shino took another picture for Kiba, and put the camera down. He picked up Akamaru, forceing him to look away. It would scar the poor thing's mind to watch his master in this kind of position. Choji just mutter "Finally..." under his breath, having known of the heated passion Shikamaru had for Kiba since Shikamaru told him about the dream. Though the PDA was starting to get a bit unnerving for more and more people.

Shikamaru and Kiba did not seem to care though. Shikamaru was already snaking a hand under Kiba's shirt. Kiba stopped kissing Shikamaru as he felt the touch, turning red. Kiba just seemed to relise that they were getting very intense in frount of everyone. Shit. Kiba pushed Shikamaru off, much to the boy's dislike, and sat up again. "uhhh... I win!" he said, grinning now. But Shikamaru was not going to let it stop there. If Kiba was not going to cooperate here, it would be in Shikamaru's room. Kiba seemed to be already a step ahead of him though. "I need to get some food for Shik- I mean Akamaru!" he said, standing up and looking to Shikamaru, stumblng a bit but still managing to send a wink to him. He than stumbled out of the room, into the hall. Shikamaru stood up, and said "I'm going to go help him." and walked off after Kiba.

- - - - -

_Now... this might just be me but... I don't think that your supposed to fall asleep when trying to seduce someone. _Shikamaru thought, and for good reason. For when he got into his room, closeing the door behind him, he noticed Kiba was in fact on the bed, but passed out. Shikamaru let out a irritated groan, and went to the bed. He sat down on the edge, and poked Kiba. "Oi... idiot... wake up." he said, as Kiba stumbled up again. "Shika! You came!" he said, still swaying a bit. This got Shikamaru nervous. Mabye the reason Kiba chose him was beacuse he was so compleatly buzzed he thought Shikamaru looked more attractive? Kiba did not seem to notice the confused expression on Shikamaru's face, and moved over, retaining his balance long enough to sit in Shikamaru' lap, faceing him with his arms draped over Shikamaru's sholders. Shikamaru was not turned on anymore. Kiba had taken him by suprise with the kiss... but the idiotic behavior was not working for him. Kiba Just grinned and said "What's wrong Shikamaru? Aren't I entertaning enough for your attention?". Shikamaru was now suspisous. That was the same exact line from his dream... "No. Your a drunken idiot who is making a fool out of himself at the moment." he replied. Kiba frowned and said "No fair! You are supposed to reply that sexy way and kiss me!". Shikamaru sighed. "What gave you that idea?" he asked, getting bored now. Druken stammering was not fun. Kiba not remembering this in the morning was not fun. Kiba grinned and said "You mumble in your sleep... y'know that?". Holy mother fucking shit. Shikamaru was ready to slap himself. In fact, he did mentally slap himself. "You heard it all huh?" he asked, now wrapping his arms around Kiba's waist, having nothing better to do with his hands. "A-yup!" Kiba said, adding "Everything!". Kiba stopped smirking now, and was just smileing.

"It... made me happy though. 'Casue I really like you Shikamaru. I really do." Kiba said, now resting his forehead on Shikamaru's. "I love you". That statement made Shikamaru's heart skip a beat. Love? Kiba loved him? No... it was the alchohol. But... why did that statement make Shikmaru feel so... confused? Shikamaru did not love Kiba... it was Lust... right? Suddenly a rush of memory's came back to him. Everytime he had seen Kiba get hurt before, it worried him. He was always sad and jelous that whenever Kiba got hurt, he was not there to help him. They had not been friends. And yet... he worried. Everyone was annoying. Kiba was annoying but different. He had always thought so. Could this be... more than Lust? He had the ability right now to use Kiba's current status and take advantage of him and yet... something held him back. Something deep. He did not even notice that as he thought to himself, Kiba had fallen asleep. once he was able to yank himself from his thoughts, he noticed. Shikamaru sighed and picked Kiba up, and laid him down on the bed. He looked very... innocent. A bit sick... but innocent. Like a puppy curled up. Shikamaru felt a faint smile tugging on the edges of his lips, and he laid down next to Kiba, wrapping a arm around him. He was no where near tired, and yet closed his eyes anyway.

He did not fall asleep for hours, but the joy of laying there with Kiba, even if just for a drunken night, was Heaven. Better than any wet dream or fantasy.

- - - - - - - - - -

This one started out a bit steamy, but I ended it with a fluffy note. :D

Please reveiw, I will luff you foreva! First reveiwer gets a cookie! -waves about cookie-

Gaara: I have only appeared once. When do I come in?

Next chapter so QUIET THE HELL DOWN!

So next time, the Gaalee oneshot chapter. I am debateing finding a way to incooperate Iruka and Kakashi in and having them in a chapter... Mabye? I love that pairing! I am sure I can have Iruka as that loving caretaker of the abandoned grasers and Kakashi right there to moles- i mean... hug 'im!


	4. Chapter 4: Negotiation

Here is the next segment! I m so excited! No reveiws yet. -frowns-

I am working real hard! I did not make this chapter long... you will see why.

Anyways...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or greasers. They are not even assoicated... but hey I got author's powers! Boha!

-------------------------

It had been a week since Lee's welcome party. Lee had gotton his own jacket, with a leaf symbol on the back like the others, but instead of a dark blue, brown, or black, it was a dark green. Naruto claimed it was beacuse Lee seemed to have a fatuation with green, and he dersevred his own color to differenciate him as the one who cannot do any tricks, yet makes up for it with taijutsu. Lee had still not been to any fights, since as of lately the sand and leaf groups had pretty much been at peace. When Kiba had woken up the next day, after making a fuss and demanding that Shikamaru explain how the hell he got into his bed and what they did, the two acually got toghether and got into a relatioship. Lee had noitced that he was starting to get a small crush on one girl, Sakura. She was beautiful and had the voice of a angel! Everytime she would look at him it made Lee's heart flip a tiny bit. He has especially excited when it was announced by Naruto that the gang planned to have a meeting with the sand gang. And Lee was picked to come along! Some would stay back here, to guard the hideout and Naruto was taking some people with him, to help if the sand gang decided to attack instead of peacefully talk things out. Lee was very very excited. He heard that the one boy he heard about, Gaara, who was the leader, was going to be there. Lee wanted to see him himself, to see if he really was so scary as everyone said.

And it was finally that night. Every had their jackets on, and the team going with Naruto assembled. Of course with him was Sasuke, and than there was also Kiba and Shikamaru, Lee, and Neji. Shino was staying behind for his bugs were the best lookouts, and he knew his way best around the allys around here, Choji stayed for he was the best defensive member of the group, and Sakura and Ino seemed to not have Naruto's trust so were left behind. Neji and Hinata had the same powers, so balanceing out their abailities by having one stay and one go was a good idea. Originally, Naruto wanted to bring everyone but Shikamaru and Sasuke told him it was a bad idea, so he let them choose who went. Finally when everyone was ready, Naruto led the group out. Unlike before, no one was joking around. Everyone was dead silent, solem expressions on their face. Naruto had not even yelled out one insult to Sasuke. They all had to stay in a certain formation. Kiba took the frount, followed by Shikamaru, followed by Sasuke, than Naruto, than Lee, than Neji. Neji could see behind him, so he was put in the back. Once they stepped outside, Lee noitced how cold it was. You could see your breath. And it was very dark too, and there was no light so it was hard to see.

They walked in silence for a long time, Lee pulling his jacket closer and now shivering not beacuse of the cold, but fear. Finally Lee could see something in the distance... a faint light. Right at the end of the ally. They walked closer to it, and now Lee could see 3 people. It looked like no one was with them. One of them was sitting down... and Lee could pick out the red hair. Was that Gaara? There was two people standing on both sides of the sitting one, one dressed in all black so the only thing you could really see is his face, which had purple streaks, and a blond girl with 4 pig tails who wore a lighter jacket with the sand symbol on it, and had a giant stick with her it looked like. Was this all that Gaara had brought? They had gotton closer, and there was no doubt about it. The boy who was sitting was Gaara. He could make out the black around his eyes, and the distinct marking on his forehead. Finally, Naruto and everyone made it to where Gaara was sitting, a old box made to be like a desk. Naruto sat in the seat, while everyone else stood around him. Lee fiddled with his thumbs nervously, glanceing around every now and than. Naruto looked at Gaara and said "You called the meeting now spill. What do you want?"

Gaara did not answer at first, but looked at the men Naruto had brought with him. There. The one with the black hair fidgeting around. That was the one he had seen being mugged a short while ago. And now, he seemed to be one of the most trusted in the lead gang. Interesting. Gaara looked back to Naruto after looking at his team, and said "I have called you here to discuss lot 9.". Lot 9 was a legendary place for the two gangs. It was the place that they had been argueing over for years, who should get it and who shouldn't. Everytime they had a fight for it before, it always ended in a tie, meaning no one died and simply passed out when fighting for it. It was a important lot, for it was a empty lot located on the edge of the city, and would make a safe hideout spot. Only the gangs knew of this place, so no police would ever be able to track them down. And Gaara planned on settling that matter once and for all.

Naruto knew exactly what Gaara was going to say. "You want to fight for it?" he asked, in a irritated voice. Gaara nodded in response, saying "Yes. You name the conditions of the match". To this, Naruto replied "Three on Three, no weapons, just hand to hand combat". The way Naruto said this, Lee felt worried. It sounded like these people could easily kill with their hands. Surely no weapons did not make much of a difference. Gaara nodded. "I will fight with Kankuro and Temari." he said. Naruto grinned and looked behind him. "I will fight with Sasuke," he started. Obviously, he never did anything without him. "And Lee."

Lee suddenly got very pail. Naruto wanted him to fight? But... he had never fought before! And these people were definately very powerful. A three on three match with them? They wouldn't stand a chance! But it seemed that Naruto and everyone was going to go through with it. Now came the next part.

Shikamaru had explained this a bit before. After the terms of the battle is settled, each gang will pick something from the other to take home with them, preforably of value. This way, they know that if the other person wants their item back, they will have to come to the rumble and cannot skip out or chiken out. The item could be anything from weapons, to their own team mates. No one had decided in a long time to take a team mate of the opposing team home with them in a long time. Not only would you have to feed them and make sure they are in good shape once returned, but you had to make sure they did not take out any of your gang mates. There was only one thing you could not take... the gang's ultimate fighter. They were un touchable by other gang's. It might prove benifical to take a team mate of the other gang to find a weakness, but the damage they could cause was not worth it to most. Last time they had a rumble, The mist gang decided to take Akamaru. By the time of the rumble, they chose Kiba to go in and he beat the living crap out of them for chosing to take Akamaru. So it was already pre-planned that they would take a weapon with them.

Naruto started with the next part. "We will take the giant gourd of sand." he stated. Everyone knew Gaara could control sand, and he carried the gourd with him beacuse there was no sand in the allyways. Gaara nodded, and motioned with one hand to the wall near them. He knew they were going to take it, so he placed it over there. Now it was his turn. "I want... him." he said, raising his hand. He had it extended out over the table, pointing to the group of boys, one person in specific. Lee.

Lee looked around, trying to make sure it really was him. The finger appeared to be pointing at him... and it was. Lee turned white. Did this mean... for one week... he was going to be seperated from his team? Everyone else looked just as shocked as Lee did. And Naruto was quiet and self centered no more. "What?! Lee?!" he yelled, standing up now. Gaara looked from Lee, to Naruto. Lee... so that was the green one's name. "Yes. Him." he replied, ignoreing the shocked looks not only from the leaf gang, but his own siblings. "Why the hell do you want him!? He is new! He has no value!" Naruto yelled. Gaara just replied in the same monotone voice "I have to make sure you do not skip out on the battle. I find nothing of more value to you than him."

There was nothing they could do about it. Lee was going to have to stay with the sand gang for one week.

- -------------

Sorry for the shortie! Tis but a introduction for the next part. Y'see, I decided the GaaLee love was going to be more than one chapter. And I still plan on adding in KakaIru at one point! But... I love the pairing GaaLee so that will make up a coupla chapters!

Yep. Next one will be longer, this was just kind of a fill in intro for the plot twist!

Next chapter... lots of fluff.


	5. Chapter 5: Never home

Yosh Everyone! Got my first review! I am very very happy!

And I have a lot of hits! I am so happy. I feel like I could sing out!

--------------------------

Sunday Night

Sunday night was the night Lee was chosen to go back with the sand gang. They had no choice in the matter. If they did not have Lee go with them, than they would have to forfeit lot 9. After a talk from his team mates, Lee was okay with going. Right after it was decided Lee would go with the sand gang, he said goodbye to his team and they left, with the gourd. Gaara stood up, and without a word walked over next to Lee. Lee flinched a bit, thinking Gaara was going to hit him, or tie him up, or do something bad to him but... Gaara just grabbed his arm and started to pull him off down an ally... the one that led to the Sand gang's hideout. Lee stared at his wrist in surprise, as Gaara dragged him along. It did not hurt... he was not gripping it that hard. It was more of a light tug. Maybe... Gaara was not as scary as everyone said he was?

"We're here." Gaara stated, interrupting Lee's thoughts. They were now before a door just like the one the leaf gang's hideout had, but this door had the sand gang symbol on it. Gaara stood there for a while, as if waiting for something to happen. Finally he turned and faced Lee, letting go of him. "Turn around. Don't look." he said. Of course! Gaara did not want him to look because if he did than the secret to opening the door would be revealed! Lee turned around immediately, and covered his eyes. He heard Gaara turn back around, and heard the noise of rock grinding against rock, than the sound of the door being opened. He turned back around, to see something much different than the Leaf gang's hideout. This hideout was a hall. There was a big circle in the middle of the hall, with a couple of chairs around the circle but nothing else. At the end of the hall was a door bigger than the rest.

"Where is everyone?" asked Lee, stepping inside looking down the very long hall.

"In their rooms." Gaara said, also stepping inside but beginning to walk down the hall. Since Lee had no other idea what to do, he followed behind Gaara. Did they really not stay all together? They all used their separate rooms and stayed in there? The circle must have been for meetings but... what do you do for fun when everyone is always alone? Maybe they were asleep?

"Do they ever come out?" asked Lee, looking at all the doors as they passed. All the doors were shut... none were open. The walls were not even painted. They were just gray. Lee hoped the room he was staying in was different. He didn't want to stay in a cold gray room.

Gaara replied with one simple "No." and they had gotten to the end of the hall.

"I hope you do not mind me asking but... where is my room?" Lee asked, looking around. Maybe Gaara was going to tell him here or wait for some guards to come or something? Gaara turned to look at Lee, having to look up a bit since Lee was a bit taller than him.

"You will be staying with me in my room." he said, than turned away and opened the door.

Lee was very shocked. He would be sleeping in the same room as Gaara?! Was this normal for a person to do when the captive of another? Gaara did not seem to care, for he just entered the room, leaving Lee standing there confused and shocked. Finally Lee was able to regain his self control, and stepped into the room. It was a lot better than the hallway looked. There was light tan wallpaper covering the room, along with one couch, one bed that looked like it had not been used ever. There was a small table in the middle, but the room was very empty besides that. Everything was very neat though. Lee had expected some kind of dark gloomy torture chamber with people hanging from the walls, like in those scary movies. Gaara had taken a seat on the couch, staring at Lee from across the room. Lee was tired... and he didn't think Gaara would mind if he went to sleep so he went into a corner of the room, and laid down, facing the wall. He pulled his jacket close to him, thinking 'This isn't that bad... a bit hard but I will live with it.' He was about to close his eyes, but a voice snapped him from his thoughts.

"What are you doing." said Gaara, more like a command than a question. Lee rolled over on his back, looking at Gaara. Lee was finally able to get a better look at him, being a bit closer to him and having more light. He had no eyebrows... oddly enough, and the symbol on his head said 'Love'. The black around his eyes almost looked like makeup, but they looked a bit more natural. His face showed no emotion what-so-ever. And yet through it all, he had smooth skin and no scars or marks. It looked almost as if he had stayed in this room his entire life, and never been in a battle. Lee stopped staring, and got the courage to speak up.

"I-i am tired. I am going to sleep" he said, sitting up now. Gaara looked at Lee for a second, and than answered.

"There is a bed." he said to Lee, pointing to the bed.

"Oh... but... that is your bed!" Lee said, sitting up now. Wait... was he telling Lee to sleep with him?!

"I don't sleep." Gaara said, clearing up Lee's confusion. So that was why he had so much black around his eyes! Though it sounded impossible for someone not to sleep. Lee looked from Gaara, to the bed. Maybe he was just not going to sleep for tonight because he had to guard Lee? That made more sense. Lee stood up, and walked over to the bed. "T-thank you." he said to Gaara, before sitting down on the bed. He lifted up one cover, and got in. He looked to Gaara once more, before lying down and closing his eyes. Maybe Gaara was being nice to get information out of him? He would have to make sure to stay on his feet. And with that thought, Lee fell into a state of half sleep, not able to get to deep sleep, so he could stay alert and wake at the slightest sound.

-------------------

Monday

When Lee woke up in the morning, he sat up and stretched out, yawning. He had slept a lot better than he had expected too, not being attacked or hearing anything near him even once. Gaara had stayed in the exact same position all night it seemed, though now there was a plate of scrambled eggs on the table. Lee wondered if maybe they were for Gaara, but when he looked over to see if he was eating them, Gaara just stared back.

"Eat. They're going to get cold." Gaara instructed, pointing to the eggs. Lee was nervous about eating them, but now as much as he would have been before. So far, everything looked like Lee was not going to get poisoned, shot at, or tortured... but you never knew. He got out of the bed and went over to the table, sitting down on the floor before it. It was a low table, so he could eat like this. He still paused though... looking for any sign that the eggs were poisoned. Gaara had gotten up by now, and sat down next to Lee. His face now showed a tiny bit of emotion, something like... confusion. Lee couldn't tell, for there was very little emotion in his face.

"You... don't like eggs?" Gaara asked, looking down at the eggs than back up at Lee.

Lee shook his head. "No... I do but... I guess..." he started to say, looking down at it again. Gaara reached across, grabbing the fork. He put the fork into one corner of the scrambled eggs, and picked up a bit. Lee now looked up at Gaara, and Gaara ate the small bit of scrambled eggs. Oh... I get it. He knows I am afraid of it being poisoned... Lee thought, feeling bad for doubting Gaara now.

"O-oh... okay" Lee said, now smiling a bit. Gaara now put the fork into the eggs again, but instead of leaving it there or brining the scrambled eggs to his own mouth, he held it out in front of Lee's face, as if to offer it to him. Lee looked at the eggs, than to Gaara. Gaara gently poked the fork at Lee's lips, as if saying 'Eat the damn eggs already; I am not going to hold it here forever.' Lee than leaned forward, and closed his mouth around the eggs on the spoon. He than pulled away, chewing on the eggs than swallowing. They did not taste funny... a bit salty but that was the way he liked his eggs! They were actually really good! And with that, Lee's stomach reminded him how incredibly hungry he was. It growled loudly, and Gaara set down the fork. Lee picked it up, and started to wolf down the eggs like a ravenous starved animal. He finished them quickly, and than looked to the side, at Gaara.

"Uhh... Thank you very much for the eggs! They were exceptionally delicious!" Lee said, putting down the fork. Gaara nodded, and stood up, walking to the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" asked Lee, turning to the door now. Gaara turned around to face him, and in the same monotone voice answered.

"I need to do something. Important business." he stated, turning to leave but than turning back, adding in once more "Don't leave." and than exiting, closing the door behind him.

Lee sat there, looking at the door. Well... he had time alone now. What was there to do in the room? Lee was sure he could find a lot of things to do! He would keep himself occupied!

----

5 hours later

"5 hours 1 minute and one second... 5 hours one minute and three seconds..." Lee said, lying on his back on the ground staring at the ceiling, counting how long Gaara had been gone. It was exactly 2:31 and 5 seconds and Gaara had not come back yet. It was amazing how boring it was without human company, even a boy who barely talked. Lee had tried everything to stay entertained... yet nothing worked.

Finally, salvation came in the form of the red haired leader of the sand gang walking back through the door. Lee jumped up, up on his feet now and facing Gaara. "Where have you been! I have been waiting for exactly 5 hours 1 minute and 10 seconds!" he said, pointing to Gaara and putting his free hand on his hip. He was so incredibly overcome by boredom, he forgot he was lecturing the leader of the sand gang.

Gaara personally was shocked. No one... ever... had EVER told him off like this before. Had he returned after leaving any other person alone, they would have stood up, bowed to him and ask him if there was anything he wanted them to do. But this boy... he started to lecture him.

"It is rude for someone to keep a guest waiting for such a long period of time! And why won't you answer me?! I am trying to engage in conversation and yet you won't say a word!" Lee continued.

It was official... this boy interested Gaara a lot. So much in fact... that for the first time in many many years, maybe since he was two or something, a faint smile tugged at the sides of his lips. Not a big one, and not an evil insane grin, just a simple happy smirk. It would not show, but he felt it there. When you frown for a long time, you relise these things. And than he answered Lee's questions. "I have been working. I am the leader of a gang. I am not being rude, it is my job. I won't answer because you don't give me time to, and I don't like to talk. And you are a hostage, not a guest."

That shut Lee up right away. Lee frowned, and crossed his arms over his chest. But than, he decided to speak up again. "What is with the smirk? Does my aggravation please you?" he asked.

Gaara immediately frowned again. He... noticed? Gaara had barely noticed it himself and yet... this boy could easily see the smirk. Gaara now had this weird feeling in him... he did not know the name for it but it was a mix of a lot of things he knew the names of but never felt. Respect... he wanted to trust him... he had heard someone describe this before. A girl... he was about to kill her boyfriend but she tried to stop him... shouting 'Stop! No! Stop it! You can't kill him! I l-'... that was it. That word. Was this... love? He snapped himself out of his thoughts, as it seemed that Lee was continuing his rant.

"-nd why are you staring like that? I know you do not like to talk but that gives you no reason to just shut me out!" Finished Lee, giving a 'hrmp' of frustration.

Gaara could feel it again... the dreaded smirk. He decided not to answer the questions Lee had just pelted at him, and tell him what he had come back to say. "I will be going out now again, and will be back late. Someone will come with food." he announced, and before Lee could say a word, left. It was true that he had something to straighten out, but a reason why he left so suddenly was that he needed to get away... think for a bit. What was that feeling he felt for the odd boy?

Lee stood there in emotional shock for a moment, and groaned as he relised that Gaara had left again. He sat down on the couch, crossing his arms. Now he had nothing to do again! Gaara needed to get some board games in here or at least a paper and pen or pencil for writing or drawing. He had nothing. Lee decided to wait it out though, and find something to do. Even if it was counting again.

----------

Later that night, around 11

Gaara came in through the door, silently opening it and closing it. He had his window shades open, and the moon gave him a clear view of the room. Gaara looked to the table in the center. Gaara had ordered for food to be made for him, and by the looks of it Lee had been brought pizza. There was also a piece of paper and pen on the table oddly enough. Maybe the guards posted outside his door had been so tired of hearing him complain that they brought him those? There was a single piece of pizza left on the table, with the paper right next to it. Gaara walked over, picking up the piece of paper. On one side was a bunch of stick figures and a really bad drawing of a man doing a kick, and on the other side a note.

Gaara san,

I have saved a piece of pizza for you, even if you don't like pizza. If you do eat it, than I will be pleased to hear about how much you enjoyed it in the morning, if you are here that is.

Gaara looked at the pizza, and put the note back on the table. Gaara was not hungry, so he left it on the plate. Than he looked over to the bed. He was shocked for a moment, afraid that Lee had escaped but than looked to the couch. Lee was lying on the couch, sleeping soundly. Gaara sighed. The idiot was insistent on letting Gaara have the bed, even though he did not sleep.

Gaara walked over to where Lee was sleeping, looking down on him as the moon shone through the window. It lit up his face, so that Gaara could see every detail of it, even the parts he did not exactly need to like the excess eyebrows. Even with those though... his face looked peaceful and innocent. Gaara liked this on him a lot better than his frustrated face. Lee seemed to have so many expressions. Gaara bent down, and slid his arms under Lee, than picked him up. Lee's face scrunched up for a moment, and he opened his eyes, though they were clouded over by tiredness.

"Gaara san..." Lee said, looking up at Gaara's face. He was exhausted. He had tried to stay up to wait for Gaara, but he was really tired so he had fallen asleep on the couch so Gaara did not have to move him off the bed. But now... Gaara was brining him over to the bed. "Why-" he started to ask, but got cut off.

"Quiet. You are taking the bed. I do not need it." Gaara said, brining him over and than pulled the covers away with one hand, put Lee on the bed, than pulled the covers back over him. "Sleep." he commanded, going to the other side and sitting on the other side of the bed. Lee nodded, and closed his eyes. Gaara waited a while, until he could tell Lee was sleeping again. Than he crawled over, looking at him from above. He looked funny... but it was a type of funny that Gaara liked. Gaara now had one hand on both sides of Lee, looking down on him. He had no idea how he knew what he was doing next, or when he learned it, he just knew it was a sign of liking someone. He bent down more, and placed a gentle kiss of Lee's lips. After the short 3 seconds, he pulled away, and returned to his origial spot on the bed. He had no idea what was in store for the next couple of days... but he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Lee.

For in exactly 5 days and one hour, Lee was gone again.

---------------------

Ta-dah! Another chapter! I intend for there to be a lotta fluff between Lee and Gaara. More passion here than 'damn I am gunna fuck his brains out' XP

Anyways... 2 comments so far! I would love more! I worked so hard on this! I originally intended this to be kind of a oneshot chapter for Gaara and Lee but... they are just so cute! I could not help myself! After Gaara and Lee are all done with, it is Kakashi and Iruka than a chapter to wrap it all up!

So remember... comment! I will reply I swear!


	6. Chapter 6: Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

Yet another part to the Gaalee lovin! Thanks to all who have commented... I LOVE YOU!!!

* * *

Over Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, the same thing had happened each day. Lee would wake up around 8; Gaara would be there for breakfast until 8:30 than leave, than return at 2 for a second, than be home late. Every night Lee would try to stay up, but fall asleep waiting, always making sure to fall asleep on the couch, to show that he insisted on Gaara having the bed. By now, Lee did not wake up when every night, Gaara moved him to the bed. Gaara did not dare try to kiss him anymore, for he was afraid of him waking up and catching Gaara doing it, and than try to stay as far away from him as possible.

On Friday though, things happened a bit differently.

_Friday_

Lee woke up around 8 that day, same as always, to find a note taped to his head. He had Gaara seemed to have a habit lately of communicating through them. Lee sat up, taking the note from his head and reading it.

_Lee, _

_I have gone out early; I will get around 12 for a short visit, than 9 for the night. There is breakfast on the table._

Lee looked over and sure enough, there was a platter of toast and butter right there on the table! Lee was very excited. Now, for once, he would be able to spend some time with Gaara!

That was when it hit him. He had not relised it before... but he really wanted to spend time with Gaara. Everyone said he was an evil person, who tortured people and was a killing machine and yet... Lee could tell, on the deep inside, there was kindness there. Gaara had been so kind to him... always giving him food, listening to him in the short time periods they had together, always moving him from the couch to the bed... and Lee loved every moment he spent with Gaara. Gaara... was special. Sure he had a weird tattoo on his head, and he had a lot of black around his eyes but... he was handsome. Especially the time Lee saw him smile. That smile had almost made him melt, but he was too busy being stubborn that he did not, could not let it show. And when they did talk, it was a lot of fun. Lee, being the observant person he was, could pick out a lot of different things about Gaara just by the slight way his face twitched to show expression, and they slight tone in his voice Lee learned to pick out. Gaara had even told him a little about his life. No wonder Gaara looked so upset... ever since he had that demon placed in him at birth, so he could control sand, he had not been able to sleep. And his own father tried to have him killed, even by his own uncle. Yashamaru was his name... said he loved him and than tried to kill him. Gaara had been through so much... and it almost made Lee want to hug him and make him feel better. He felt something for Gaara he had never felt before... ever since that night he had this weird dream about himself being in danger, and Gaara rescuing him and than placing a gentle kiss on his lips. That dream came to him Monday night, when Gaara first moved him from the couch to the bed.

Was this... what love felt like? Wanting to comfort him... wanting to be around him... being lonely without him. Lee was sure this was not just how every captive felt.

And for once, Lee was not bored all day. In fact, he did not even notice it when Gaara failed to show up for lunch. He sat there all day, staring at the ceiling and thinking. By the time it came around to 11, he was still just sitting there, thinking. He did not even notice Gaara did not show up at 9, like he said he would. He let his mind wander to any topic he could comprehend, trying to pinpoint his thoughts and feelings. So far, he had gotten only a bit down. He knew he liked Gaara. He wanted to be around Gaara. He was not only bored without Gaara... but lonely. He could sleep peacefully when Gaara was around. And that was pretty much it. Hours of just straight up thinking... and they were too confusing to pinpoint. But than Lee sat up from the bed, as he heard the door open. Finally!

Gaara entered the room, really tired from working all day. First, he had to take care of some people who had decided to spray paint on their territory... thinking it was government property since it was so clean. No one ever touched it because they were they would meet the fate those guys did if they ever dared doing that. He had than had to go and have a meeting with the ultimate fighter from the mist gang, and than following that the waterfall gang. Two lesser gangs... but very tiresome to talk with. It was hard when you had to have a conversation with someone who wanted to talk as little as you did. He was thankful to be going back to his room. And not just for the relaxing part... he had to skip out on eating lunch with Lee today. _I wonder how he will take this..._

Lee looked up at the doorway, and ran over to Gaara. "Gaara-san! You have returned!" he said, feeling so incredibly happy that the worst possible that could happen did. Lee was happy... a bit confused because of thinking... and a bit tired of just staring at a wall all day. He was not thinking. Probrobly why he let his excitement get to him... ran over... and right up to him and hugged him in a tight embrace. Lee held him for a second, smiling... until his brain started to work again. Had he really... was he really... just gone up and hugged... hugging... Gaara? Lee turned red, and pulled away. "I-i am sorry Gaara-san! I was j-j-just... erm..."

Gaara stared at Lee. At first, Gaara thought Lee had been attacking him but... the pressure on his sides... was nice. He never had that done to him before. And it seemed it was just simply wrapping your arms around someone... and yet Lee seemed to stop sooner than Gaara wanted to. Gaara wanted another. It made him feel... happy. And warmish. After Lee pulled away... the coldness returned. Before Lee could walk away, or start yammering even more, Gaara stepped forward, and hugged Lee.

Lee let out a little yelp of surprise, and squinted his eyes shut. But than, he opened one, and looked down. Gaara was... hugging him? That meant he did not mind it when Lee hugged him?! Lee opened both eyes, and looked down. It was true! Gaara had his arms around him, and as hugging him! Lee smiled now, and returned the hug. Maybe going up and hugging him was not such a bad idea after all! Lee had no idea how long they stood like that for... but it was the best moments of his life. Finally, Gaara pulled back, and looked Lee straight in the eyes.

Gaara looked up at Lee, thinking about the embrace. Maybe... he should confess those weird thoughts he had been having lately? "Lee...I..." he started to say, but than something weird happened. Lee's eyes started to drop, and his posture slouched. He finally closed his eyes. Gaara blinked in confusion, and cocked his head to the side, looking at Lee. Lee was snoring slightly... was he... sleeping while standing up? Gaara sighed, rolling his eyes upward and than going forward, and picking up Lee, now holding him in his arms. Lee had fallen asleep... standing up. Gaara brought him over to the bed, and laid him down. Only one more day... one more day and Lee was gone. How was he going to handle this? Gaara went to the other side of the bed, sitting down on the unoccupied side. He had to let Lee go when the time came. The only problem was... how would he ever come home to this empty place again without looking for messages from Lee, moving Lee from the couch to the bed, seeing those really bad drawings Lee left behind... and his presence in the room altogether? One more day, and his entire life was gone.

* * *

Eeeek! They hugged! I would like to than all the people who look at this.

NExt time: The big battle! I have a large twist in store for all of you!


	7. Chapter 7: Death

Hello my dear readers! Tis the last epic chapter to the GaaLee part of our story! Gasp!

I had no time to spell cheak, so excuse the spelling mistakes. :sweat:

* * *

Come Sunday afternoon, Gaara had not had a chance to communicate with Lee while he was awake. Lee seemed to get tired easily by night, and when Gaara had come in at 2 now to talk with Lee, he was still asleep. That was right... today was the fight. He had to fight Lee's gang... and possibly even Lee himself. Mabye he was sleeping now, so that he would not be tired at all when it was time to fight. Gaara did not want to fight though. If he fought... he might have to hurt Lee. He did not want to hurt Lee, he did not want anyone to hurt Lee. Yet to get possesion on the lot, all 3 of the other gang had to be either knocked out, killed, or deemed unable to fight. The best thing to do would be to knock out Lee without it hurting him, but it would still cause Gaara so much emotional pain he might go insane in the middle of the fight. No... he would not hurt Lee. He loved Lee. When he first saw the odd boy, he was interested in him, and his odd eyebrows. They were so big... he would have laughed out loud imagineing the thoughts that went through his head about them if he could laugh. But Lee was handsome... he was... beatiful. Like a lotus flower. And Gaara his not want to hurt his lotus flower, the mere thought of crushing such a beautiful thing almost brought tears to his eyes. Before these thoughts could continue though... Lee awoke. It was now 3. Gaara should have gone back to work, prepare for the battle, but he wanted to spend this time with Lee. Lee opened his eyes, and looked sideways to Gaara. At first, he was smiling happily, and opened his mouth to speak... but than he closed it. And a dark cloud seemed to drift over him.

"Good afternoon Gaara san." he said, sitting up now, voice different somehow.

Lee knew that today was the day... at 11 tonight he would go back to his gang, that was waiting at the lot, and fight Gaara and his siblings. He could not show any emotional attachment right now. But he did not want to fight. He not only was afraid of himself being hurt... but his team mates... and Gaara. No! He was not afraid! If he was... than he could not fight!

Gaara just nodded in response to his words. Without a word, Lee got out of the bed and went over to the couch, sitting down on it. He silently looked at his hands, not even looking up at Gaara. No strings attached... they would have to cut through any attachments they had this evening to fight eachother.

For once, Gaara and Lee were in the same room, and neither said a word. They both sat there, getting ready emotionally for the battle. Gaara wanted to say something... but he was never good at starting conversations. Lee wanted to say something... but he was too afraid he would get emotionally attached to Gaara and hold back duruing the fight. It was hard to just sit there, with no talking. But time seemed to flow by as their last moments toghether trickled away in silence.

And finally, it was time. Temari and Kankuro came in, both dressed for battle. But in the sand gang, it was how they dressed everyday. Jeans, boots, their leather jackets proudly displaying their gang's symbol on the back. Once they came in, no one needed to say anything. Everyone knew what was going on. Gaara stood first, heading over with his older siblings. Than Lee followed, giving one last look around the room. He had no idea how much he was really going to miss it. And they made their way out of the hideout, and back onto the cold streets. Lee had not seen this pathway for exactly a week. A week ago, he had been walking down this path very frightened. And now, he was walking down ti sad beacuse he was leaving another thing behind. First it was his gang and crush... now it was... that unexplanable emotion. No... it could not be love. If it was love... he would have to hold back. Whatever he did... Lee could not let himself love. They all walked in silence, taking different turns down the allyways, to the fighting ground. Both of the gang's would be waiting there for them. All the people Lee had not seen of the sand gang, and all the people from his gang.

And than they made it. The battle arena was a empty place... with only a giant round ring of dirt. The dirt was stained with old blood... and hastily brushed off for the oncoming match. His team was there, on one side of the ring. He could see them now, looking over with hopeful faces. Gaara's gourd was right in the center of the ring. Lee looked to his side, too see the sang gang. All of them looked his age, but taller, and scarier. Each chuckled silently to himself, crossing his or her arms and grinning madly. If these guys looked this tough... than how exactly tough was Gaara and Temari and Kankuro? It made him afraid to face them. They made their way to the center of the ring where the gourd was. Gaara looked at the gourd in disqust. Had it been up to him, they could keep the damn gourd. It was the weapon that remninded him of his past. His true calling. Giving up Lee was not worth that peice of filth... but he had no choice. Lee had only stayed because he was a captive. He could not refuse the trade. He picked up the gourd, and slung it over his sholder, than turned to face Lee. Temari and Kankuro stepped out of the way, giving Lee clear passage to Gaara's line of sight. Gaara looked at him. Lee could have sworn he saw sadness in those dark yet bright non-expressive eyes.

He walked towards Gaara, for Gaara was the only thing between him and his gang. Right as Lee passed Gaara, they arms brushed lightly. They both knew... it would be the last time they could have light contact. After this, they had to take the sides of their gangs. Naruto and Sasuke walked up to where Lee was, standing a couple feet away from Gaara. Than, all in a row, like Gaara and his siblings, the teams faced each other. This would be a hard battle... but they had to try for it. They pretty much chose that it was technically a free for all, but in the battle people would have a specific target until they made their target un-capable of fighting. It The pairs faced eachother in the order of the lines. Sasuke versus Kankuro, Naruto Versus Gaara, and Lee versus Temari. After wither knocking your opponent out of the circle, (which mind you was very very large, appromoately 20 feet in diameter), or killing, or knocking them out in gerneral, you could move to any other target you wanted. One person from the sand team came to the edge of the circle, and re-stated the rules. They all listened... but their minds were not set on rules. Rules could be broken... so they just focused on trying to come up with a strategy. And than finally, they listened to the last part. "If everyone is ready... than..."

Duruing the entire speech the girl gave, Gaara had his mind focused only on one thing... Lee. He looked to worried... so afraid. Gaara could not take it. If he went on with this battle... he could not hold back and not hurt Lee. It was not his choice... it was the sand. The murderous sand in the gourd. He couldn't do this, even in if costed him his entire reputation. Before the girl could give the command to start, Gaara slid the gourd off his sholder. It fell to the dirt with a thud. Everyone was silent now, staring at Gaara. "The sand gang forfeits." he said, in his same tone.

Everyone was in a state of compleate shock. Without a fight... Gaara had just given up the contest. The sand gang looked raged. They shouted insults, rude words, and crys of protest. Gaara did not listen though, he just stared at Naruto. "You win, the lot is yours." he said, turning now. He walked right off the arena, standing a couple of feet away from the angry crowd. Naruto looked at him, and nodded.

"Everyone, we're leaving" he said, and turned. They all walked off, and Lee lingered for a moment, staring after Gaara. Why had he given up the fight? Lee was relived to not have to fight... but why? Lee stared for a moment longer, too see the sand gang giving Gaara murderous glares. Lee than ran after the Leaf gang, back to the hideout.

-----------

There was no celebration for the victory that night. Instead, everyone moped around. Some asked Lee if he was okay, and what happened when he was in the sand gang's hideout. He told them that nothing happened, and that he was locked in a room the entire time. Everyone went to bed early that night... all except for Lee. The thought nagged at the back of his head... what happened to Gaara? He could not help but to not trust those glares he had gotten... those glares directed at Gaara. What happened to him? Obviously they did not take the forfeit easily... what if Gaara was... killed? Gaara had just given up so easily... but why? Lee sat on the ground in the silent room, eveyone in a uneasy sleep. He could not help it... he had to find out.

Lee looked around the room, making sure everyone was asleep. He slipped into his leather jacket, and tip-toed towards the entrance. There was a secret path out of the place, in case anyone needed to sneak out during a raid. He opened a latch in the wall, to reveal a rope and pulley. He started to pull the rope, until a door apeared in the wall. He closed the latch, and walked through the door, than pulled the door down to close it behind him. He walked for a good amount of time, probrobly 5 minutes, until he came to the end of a ally, that was attached to the main allyway. Once on the dark dim path, that you could see down beacuse of the light polution in the city, he started down the ally, heading to the path of the sand gang. He had no idea how he expected to get in... but he had to try. He remembered a window to Gaara's room, and looked out it once. Mabye he could find that hidden window? But in the end, Lee never had to go looking for that window. Once he turned a corner, he knew we did not even need to go to the hieout. His answer was lying under a street light in the ally. As Lee turned that corner, that sad sight that met his eyes almost made him yell out in suprise, but no sound came out... his throat was to tight to be able to even get out a squeak. For there lying under a street light, was Gaara.

He was face down on the ground, lying in a puddle of his own blood. Lee wanted to yell out, but his muscles moved for him, sprinting over to Gaara as he rounded the corner and recognized him. Once he got to Gaara, he flipped him over, kneeling next to him and holding him in his arms. Lee could feel tears welling up in his eyes, as he held Gaara. Lee at first thought he had dead. Lee felt like throwing up, felt like he was going to be sick from looking at the beaten body of Gaara... but he did not. He knew Gaara was alive still though, for after the pale eyes moved a bit, a smirk slowly spread on Gaara's face. 'Gaara... don't smile. Cry... curse... frown.. anything but smile. You do not know how much it hurts to see you smile right now' Lee thought, but all he could do was let out held in sobs, looking down at Gaara.

"I... wanted this." Gaara began to say. Lee was about to command him not to talk, but he was cut off with Gaara's next words. "I wanted to die. I let them beat me up. I knew if I forfeited that they would kill me." he said, feeling the energy drain from him. There was no other place he would rather die, than in the warmth of Lee's arms. "I could not stop thinking about you. You don't deserve someone like me thinking about you all the time." he finished, keeping on the smirk.

It was now that Lee snapped. Through sobs of depression, Lee cut in. "Don't you dare say stuff like that Gaara! You are not going to die! You can't!" he said, now shaking he was sobbing so much. It hurt to cry so much, to feel so much sadness. "You can't die! You can't! I... love you!" he admitted at last. That was right. Lee loved him. That was why it hurt so much. Lee than bent down even more, and kissed Gaara. He tasted like blood... but that did not matter to Lee. It was still a kiss, their first kiss. It was short, and after Lee pulled back to see Gaara's face once more, the smirk had disappeared and pure concern was showing on Gaara's face.

After the kiss ended, Gaara relised it. 'I can't die...' he thought. He could not die. If he died... that ment no more Lee. Lee did not want him to die, so he was not going to die. And yet his energy failed him, and he felt himself being pulled into darkness. Before he could no longer see or speak, he said to Lee "I love you too..." and than passed out.

Lee was shaking harshly now, sobbing as Gaara closed his eyes. There was still time! Through his sobs, he stood up, Gaara cradled in his arms. He than turned and ran for the leaf home base as fast as he could.

He was going to get Gaara back alive. He had to.

-------

Gaara opened his eyes, seeing nothing but white blurs. What was this? Was hell this white and blurry? Did he make it to heaven? Or was he a ghost now? Mabye that stuff before was all a dream? No... Gaara did not sleep. He did not dream. He had to be dead. Mabye his hell was light and blurry? Things started to get less blurry, and Gaara remembered more. Lee... he had been with Lee... what happened to Lee? Now he heard voices though, and slowly he began to see colors. Yellow, red, and green. Now he could make out the voices. Mabye they were angels here to emotionally torture him? But they were not saying taunting words. Only one said something that hurt him.

"You think he is okay?"

"Is he dead?"

"Poke him with a stick!"

"What is it with you and poking things with a stick?"

"No I just saw his eye move!"

"..."

"Oh my god your right! He's alive! Get Lee!"

And that was the thing that hurt him. Oh sure... why not taunt the fact he could never see Lee again? But than he heard a familiar voice, shouting for him.

"GAARA!" it yelled, and soon Gaara felt something jump on top of him, attacking him in a flying hug. It hurt his chest, but he returned her hug, knowing who it was. His vision cleared compleatly now, and he could see Lee on top of him on the makeshift bed, hugging him. A bunch of people surronded him, one girl with pink hair who seemingly healed him, since she was the one with the bandages. Gaara looked to the green boy he was holding in his arms, and than Lee sat up. Gaara also sat up, now hugging Lee himself. Lee had a broad white grin plastered on him, along with dramatic tears of joy.

"I knew you were goning to be okay Gaara! Sakura is really good with healing people! She healed you!" Lee said, now snuggling against Gaara like a kitten. "I have not slept for the past 3 days looking after you!" he said in a cheery voice.

"Why would you stay up thr-" Gaara began to ask, but stopped himself. Lee had fallen asleep. He was snoreing now, snuggled comfortably up against Gaara. Gaara rolled his eyes, but smirked. He looked around, trying to find his jacket. "Where did my ja-" he started to ask, but was cut off. The blond kid was in frount of him, holding out a red maroon jacket... but it was different. It had... the leaf symbol stiched in it. "You mean..." Gaaa began to ask.

The blond grinned, and said "Welcome to the gang!"

Finally. A love, and true gang of his own.

* * *

Ta-dah! I finally ended the GaaLee part of the story! Please submit reveiws!

I plan on getting Kakashi and Iruka in here and writing a chapter with them! No story is a story without Kakairu:p


	8. Chapter 8: The Hair Tie

hanks to the newest reviews I have gotten, I have gotten the inspiration and the gut to keep going with the story!!!!

This one will be a two part, made up of two short parts. :D Kakairu everybody!

Thanks to both that have reviews over Christmas vacation. And now, thanks to one review, I have decided that each couple will get an ending chapter. So the first time you see THE END, it will only the first end for Sasunaru!!! But for now, the chapter for Kakashi and Iruka.

* * *

When you live the harsh life of a greaser, times get tough. People get hurt, stabbed, and not to mention the emotional problems that come out with shock and depression. Though this was not told to Lee yet, the lead gang had two more members that he had not gotten to meet yet. Those two members were the key in making sure everything stayed organized, made sure the kids had enough food to last them, and took on jobs like ordinary civilians so that no one would suspect them, and to get more food to buy the kids covers, and other necessary items. These two, were the father figures to the leaf gang.

Umino Iruka, 27 year old bachelor. Long brown hair kept back in a tidy ponytail, and an all around loving person. He was the one who dealt with the group's emotional problems, and known for having the closest connection to Naruto. He was a teacher in a nearby public school, and he got tied in with these kids when he taught them. Naruto was an emotional problem because of that monster inside him, and Iruka took him in almost as his own... caring for him and loving him. Even if before Naruto was born and the monster roamed free, that thing killed off Iruka's parents. Iruka was very strict though, and though he was kind and gentle he had him moments of rage.

And now to his polar opposite, Hatake Kakashi. 28 year old bachelor. This man was filled to the brim with mystery and burning questions. The problem was, anytime you would ask him one of these burning question, he would ask another one right back and leave you so confused you felt like you were spinning. Asking him about himself was like going to a fast food restaurant asking for a car repair. He had silver hair he kept brushed off to the side, and wore a mask. He claimed he used no gel in his hair, yet it somehow defied gravity. He was late for everything, and laid back and lazy. His prized possession was a dirty book he kept with him at all times, yet also worked as a teacher. He was a art teacher though, which seemed to suit him, for he always had great advice on how to think outside the box.

When these two got together, it was always fun to watch. Sometimes, the kids would invite both over at once, just to see the reaction. Kakashi downright loved to annoy Iruka, and get him to snap and yell at him. The first time Iruka tried explaining the birds and the bees to Naruto, Kakashi was right beside him throwing in vulgar words and even drove Iruka to the point that he had Kakashi pinned to the ground and was growling in his face. But Kakashi did not mind. One thing that no one knew... was that Kakashi had the biggest crush on Iruka. He even sometimes stalked Iruka, following him to work, hiding out outside a window and looking in, and sometimes even dropping by his classroom during school to inform him of a 'important meeting' which never happened. Iruka was not too happy about that one when he found out it was never supposed to take place. But none the less, little did Kakashi know... Iruka returned those secret feelings for him.

Kakashi knew why he liked Iruka so much. He was smart, kind, and all that sappy stuff... but besides that, the one reason why he kept Kakashi's interest was his downright sexiness. Everything he did was sexy. Yelling, pouting, scratching the bridge of his nose when he was grading papers and trying to think, occasionally chewing on the tip of his pen when he was debating whether or not to give people points, and especially when he bent down to get fallen papers. As for Iruka... he had no idea why he found Kakashi attractive. He could barley see any of his face, at all. He was lazy... he gave all his students 100s because he was too lazy to grade any of the artwork. Kakashi was annoying... and a pervert, and yet oddly, Iruka found himself blushing every time Kakashi would comment about his looks, or said any kind of compliment to him. Human emotions were a odd thing indeed.

And the one day that the first of the children finally found out that both Iruka and Kakashi secretly adored one another, was the start of the matchmaking scandal of a lifetime.

It all started when the first found out, which happened to be the first time Lee got to meet with Kakashi and Iruka. They had not been over in a while, so before... Naruto explained to both Gaara and Lee who they were, and why they were coming. Gaara had just been able to get out of bed and move around, although Lee forced him to rest as much as possible, and would not even let him get up to get a drink of water. Kakashi and Iruka arrived separately, Iruka at noon with a congratulations cake for getting Lot 9 from the sand squad, and also some snacks and of course, ramen for Naruto. And one of the children noticed Iruka kept on looking to the door every 5 minutes, than looking back and returning to normal. Who was this incredibly observant today teen? None other than Haruno Sakura. There had been so many hookups now, she wanted to know before anyone hooked up who was going to go out with who, to keep herself at the top of the gossip ladder... and picked up ANY hint or odd behavior from everyone now. She was a irregularity tracker. Finally at 2, Kakashi showed up. He had nothing on him, simply dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, as opposed to Iruka's button down navy blue dress shirt and nice pants. These were casual clothing for him. As Kakashi walked in through the door, Iruka stood up without skipping a beat.

"Kakashi sensei... late again I see?" Iruka said, putting his hands on his hips and using his teacher voice.

Kakashi, instead of making up a lame excuse, just smiled and said (1)"Gomen nasai Iruka sensei." and walked over.

Sakura noticed the change in attitude like a fat kid knows when a cupcake comes from the oven. Kakashi did not make a lame excuse. He apologized... odd behavior in deed. If she was not focused on being alert... she would not have noticed and shrugged it off.

"Saying sorry is not going to cut it. You promised to be here for the children at 12, and it is not two hours later." Iruka said, scolding him.

"I was planning on arriving a bit later, but the thought of you being upset made me come earlier, just to get that reaction sooner." Kakashi replied, smiling.

This seemed to get Iruka even angrier, but he just crossed his arms and sat down, across from Naruto where he was before. Kakashi followed after him, sitting down right next to him. This also picked up on the Sakura radar.

4 things happened in the next hour that led the two to be suspicious to her.

1. Kakashi reached across Iruka to get some chips, when there was already a open bag on the empty side of him.

2. Iruka blushed when Kakashi reached across him.

3. Kakashi was staring at Iruka for most of the time, only diverting his eyes when talked to directly.

4. Iruka would glance at Kakashi every once in a while, than blushed a tad and looked away

And finally, the last thing that happened was sure fire evidence.

Iruka and everyone were talking about the wonders of hair styles, when Naruto brought up the fact that he had never seen Iruka with his hair down. Kakashi seemed to perk up a bit at this piece of information.

"I know, but I just prefer to keep my hair up. I don't like how it looks when it is down." he said, smiling.

"Actually Iruka sensei, I also wondered what you hair might look like when down. I am sure it cannot look too bad. I am positive it would be very handsome." he commented.

Iruka blushed at this comment, but kept his facial expressions the same. "No no, I would never. My hair just does not work when it is down." he said.

Kakashi seemed very persistent though. He scooted closer, and said "I bet you that it does look good down..." and reached his hand up, going for Iruka's ponytail. Iruka reached up, smacking his hand away.

"No Kakashi sensei, I do not like my hair down." he said. But Kakashi raised his hand again.

For a couple of minutes, everyone was silent as the watched Iruka bat Kakashi's hand away. Sometimes Kakashi would try to trick him by sneaking his hand around the other side and tugging the hair tie off, or he would try to distract Iruka with one hand while sneaking the other around and up. Iruka seemed to know every move that came at him though, and slapped away Kakashi's hand anytime it came near the hair elastic. Finally, Kakashi seemed to get more determined. He even went as far as trying to hold back Iruka's wrists and get at it, but Iruka seemed to always use his free hand to batt Kakashi's out of the way. Though Finally, after a couple of minutes of this, Kakashi went farther. Iruka seemed to be growing redder by the second... and now that most people were ignoring them... Kakashi took his chance. He reached up, but instead of going for his hair tie... grabbed his elbow and pushed him to the ground. Once Iruka was lying in confusion on the ground, Kakashi loomed over him, now literally stradling him and sitting on top of him, and pinned his hands above his head.

Ding ding ding! Sakura knew for SURE now that Kakashi and Iruka liked each other a lot. Iruka instantly turned beet red when he noticed the situation he was in, and instead of glaring up at Kakashi... seemed to be looking up like he was lying under the boy of his dreams, shyly glancing up than turning his head away. Kakashi seemed to get a lot of enjoyment out of this.

"Well Iruka... it seems I have no free hands to get your ponytail holder out with. You win." he said, staying for a extra second before painfully getting off of him. Kakashi than stood directly up, and turned to the room.

"All right, I will leave Iruka sensei in charge. I need to go home and feed the dogs or else they are going to start eating the couch." he said, waving to everyone before exiting.

-----

Once outside the door, he leaned against the wall, giving a relieved sigh as he reached up, toughing his mask. He kept his fingers over the mask for a second, than removing them and looking at his fingers. Just as he thought... red.

When he had been in there, pinning Iruka to the floor... it made him get a nose bleed. Thankfully, the mask was dark enough not to show it. It was... just the way they were positioned... and that look on Iruka's face. He could not help but to get a very colorful array of bad thoughts in his head, and had the kids not been there... probrobly would have actually kissed Iruka instead of holding back and getting a nosebleed from it. He had to get out of there right away when he felt the mask get damp. It he hadn't, than people would start asking why his mask was dripping red liquid, and he would have to come up with some lame excuse. But... this also got him thinking. Even if the children were not there... he couldn't have kissed Iruka. He wanted to more than anything, but he was afraid of rejection. Iruka probrobly had his eye on some beautiful co-worker or lady friend. And Kakashi... well he was just a sketchy man who stalked Iruka and tried anything necessary to get out of work. He was sure... Iruka would never return his affections for him. So for now those thoughts stayed inside, and Kakashi continued to be good friends with him. It was hard when Iruka was such a damn tease though! Even if he didn't mean to tease Kakashi. But anyways... Kakashi would wait.

-----

Right after Kakashi left the room in a hurry, Iruka sat back up, still beet red. It was now that Sakura came up with a idea. She looked around the room, finding Naruto and waving him over. He looked at her, stood up and went over. They talked for a while, before he shouted out "WHAT?!" but she shushed him. He did not draw much attention... they were used to Naruto randomly yelling out. After more whispering, he nodded. Iruka looked over to them, with one eyebrow raised. What were they whispering about over there? Iruka was snapped out of his thoughts, and Naruto came running over. He sat down next to Iruka, grinning madly.

"Iruka sensei! Are you busy Saturday night?" he asked, trying not to grin, but was anyways. He was DEFINATELY up to something.

"Umm... no. Why do you ask?" he asked Naruto, looking at him suspiciously.

"Well... I wanted you to come over Saturday night to be here for Gaara's initiation ceremony!" he said. "You missed Lee's but I want you to be there for this one!"

"All right... I accept. What time should I be here by?" he asked.

"8 o'clock!" Naruto said, standing up now. "Thanks for coming!" he added, before running off again.

What was he planning?

-----

Eventually, Iruka left them. The second he was gone, Naruto instantly gathered up everyone. Once everyone sat down, he announced the plan.

"everyone... We will be working for the next couple of days on one thing! Changing this room to a romantic paradise for Saturday and get Kakashi sensei and Iruka sensei to confess their love for one another!" he announced at the top of his lungs.

This got a mixed reply. Some gasps, some 'wtf' looks, and a couple of 'ah, well no big surprise there' shrugs.

And with that, the planning started.

* * *

(1)- "I'm sorry Iruka sensei"

A shortie, I know, but the next one will be a tad longer, full of awkward silences... and smut! Whooo hoo!

Okay, now be sure to comment. It gives me ALL my inspiration. And if you don't, I will not have the energy or the will to write more chapters! -tear- but please be sure to keep cheaking anyway, cause I have the best ides for their matchmaking plan!


	9. Chapter 9: Match maker, Match maker

So here we are, the Kakairu chapter!!! I finally finished!

Not much to write up here, so I will fill it in with a random fact.

I got a main role in the spring musical in our school. Jan in Grease. You know, the girl who does the toothpaste commercial?

I am happy:D So happy, I made a extra long chappie. Enjoy.

* * *

Tonight was a warm night. Everyone seemed to be out on the street tonight, it being a street festival and all. People were closely gathered as they watched street performances and got to chat with neighbor to neighbor. It seemed to be a night itching for the greasers to have a party of their own, which was good for them for today was the day of the party. It was finally Saturday, and Iruka was more than ready for this party. He had dressed casually for it, since dressing formally would not exactly be comfortable. This was more of a teenage party than a formal innitionation. So he just walked along the dark road, carrying a bag of chips that he had bought for the party. He seemed to be very happy, wearing a light blue button down shirt with the sleeved rolled up, and this time jean pants. Iruka had heard from Naruto before to come here at 8, and that they were also going to ask Kakashi. He was a bit worried about this. While Iruka was going to be trying to stop the kids from drinking alcoholic beverages, Kakashi would probrobly be passing them out to them. Of course, Iruka probrobly had a good 2 hours to get rid of all the drinks until Kakashi showed up. He was always late. Little did Iruka know... that he was currently being stalked by 2 people that evening.

Kakashi was currently following Iruka, staying on the roofs and looking down at him and watching over him. As he was up there... he noticed someone was following on ground behind Iruka. This man looked incredibly suspicious... and seemed to be following Iruka's exact steps a bit too much for Kakashi's liking. The man was a large black figure... enveloped in darkness. Kakashi almost did not see him... he seemed to blend into the night air. The man had a certain murderous aura to him. Before he could do anything though, he saw the man charge forward and go to attack Iruka. Kakashi could see something shine from down there, probrobly a knife. Kakashi went to leap off the room to save Iruka, already thinking of how Iruka would thank him, when he noticed something.

When the man attacked, Iruka simply dropped the bag, turned around and grabbed the man's hand, raising his free fist and slamming it right into the mugger's face. After he did this, he pulled the hand he had grip on, kneeing the man in the stomach, than kicking him and letting go of the hand. As the man lay on the ground, Iruka looked down, rolling his eyes. "Don't mug people; it is not going to end up beneficial to you. Get a job." he said, before picking up the bag of chips and walking away, as if nothing just happened.

B-but... I was supposed so save Iruka and hold him in my arms as he cried about the fact that he would have died if I was not there to save him and kiss me! thought a very now bummed Kakashi.

(Author's note: Thought that I was going to have one of those sappy scenes right? WRONG!)

Kakashi followed behind Iruka, until Iruka got to the secret door that would lead into the room. He reached out to push the stone and allow himself in... But before he could, Naruto showed up.

"Iruka sensei don't!" he said, running over and grabbing his hand. "We are not having the party in there!" he added in, starting to drag over Iruka down the ally once more, and to a new location.

"We are not having it inside? Than were are we having it?" Iruka asked, very confused. Why was Naruto so nervous about him going into the hideout?

"Uhhh... oh yeah! We decided to have it outside!" Naruto said, tugging Iruka along.

Now, Kakashi decided it was okay to leave. He could see from before Iruka would never need his help... but that was not the reason he left now. He still had a couple of hours to show up, although he promised to be there at 8 like Iruka. But he could do other things, like get ready and lay around until 10, than go to the party. Things never got exciting until than anyways.

In the end, it really did happen outside. Naruto brought Iruka to a big out door clearing, and everyone was there. They were all in an empty lot, and there were lights hung everywhere. It seemed that they finally decided to use those Christmas lights they got a while back. Everyone was out of their leather jackets, and just all hanging around. The only one who wore a jacket was Gaara, wearing a dark red leather jacket with the leaf symbol in it. They had a giant bon-fire in the middle, where people were either gathered around cooking marshmallows with, or just watching. Kiba seemed intent on the fact that he COULD cook 10 marshmallows at once, and was holding a giant stick over the fire with the marshmallows on it. Chouji skipped the whole cooking part and was eating the fluffy sugar balls right from the bag.

At the beginning of the party, not much happened. Everyone seemed to be acting normal, and having a good time. Something was odd though... Naruto had not even tried to sneak out alcohol yet. Usually by 10 Naruto snuck out some, and Iruka would find it, and Naruto would make up an excuse, than Iruka would confiscate it. But everything was way too peaceful... like a neighborhood party. With old people. When these guys acted normal, something was up. None of his former students here were normal, they were all different and did not act normally. And around 9:45... They started to act the exact opposite.

Naruto was always looking to the sky. He never took his eyes off of it. Lee was looking more excited than ever, with Gaara telling to calm down. Sakura and Ino had disappeared, and even Shikamaru looked a bit lively right now. Iruka was now more suspicious than ever. Finally, 10 came around and no one was talking at all. This was very very odd, and Iruka did not like it. What was everyone doing? Iruka did not have the chance to find out though, for at 10:11, right when he was ready to demand to know what was going on and why everyone had been silent for the past 30 minutes, Sakura re-appeared. Everyone seemed to snap back into relaxation after she appeared, and Naruto ran over to Iruka. He had a wide grin on his face. That wide grin that Iruka learned not to trust. He was up to something.

"Iruka sensei! Follow me! I wanna show you something!" he said, taking Iruka by the hand and pulling him quickly out of the lot, and back towards the ally ways. Iruka understood now. They had a surprise of some sort. They did not want him to see until it was done, and they were keeping it in the hideout. Iruka followed Naruto, as they walked down the long not-so-dark ally ways. They should be dark... but they were lined with pink tinted party lights... something that was not there before. This was certainly a surprise. He could see everything as they walked down the dirty ally. Finally, they got to the giant door once more. Naruto was now giggling a bit, but stopped when Iruka gave him a weird look. Naruto just pressed the stone, opening the door. It was dark in the room, no lights were on, the only light came from the ally way.

"Bye Iruka sensei!"

"What do you mean by- AGH!" Iruka yelled, as suddenly Naruto shoved him in and closed the door behind him. Iruka turned instantly and tried to open the door, but the damn kid locked it from the outside. It was pitch black, and Iruka could not see a thing. He tried to feel around the wall for a light switch. He did not expect though, to have a random object block his way, and he tripped as he stumbled over it. Iruka expected to find himself hit the floor, and closed his eyes, ready for the sharp pain of contact of the back of his head and the floor... and waited for the impact. But... he didn't hit. He waited another second, before he opened one eye. The room was filled with light now, and he could see everything... including a very confused looking Kakashi... holding him. Iruka felt himself blush, as he relised the position they were in... Still not having the will power or the emotional stability to open the other eye. Well... here was quite the situation. Iruka had happened to trip over Kakashi, who was sitting against the wall in the dark room, and Kakashi caught him... and Iruka was now lying in Kakashi's arm, one eye open and a very noticeable blush creeping along his cheeks.

"Iruka sensei? So it was you who was shoved in here and happened to stumble upon me?" he asked, with a smile now... though Iruka could not see it. It was now that Iruka got the gut to open his other eye and move himself. He opened his eye and sat up, than stood up, brushing his self off.

"Yes. Naruto shoved me in here." Iruka said, looking down at Kakashi. "Why are you here?"

Kakashi now also stood up, looking around the room. "I was told to come in here for the party, and once I came in I was locked inside." he said, now showing amusement on his face. Iruka wondered why Kakashi was so interested in the room, so turned around to see it, and his jaw dropped. There were pink lights everywhere. Dim pink lights. And everything was sparkling clean, except for the sleeping mat laid out on the floor, with rose petals. Oh dear god... was all Iruka could think, as he looked at the room. Rose petals. What kind of sick cruel joke was this? And just when Iruka thought this could not get any worse, it did. Iruka saw something square placed on the pillow. Oh god... it was a condom. A... condom. Iruka was now red as a beet, backed up against the wall and praying to every single existing god in any religion that he would be hit by a bolt of lighting and smote right off the face of the earth at that instant. Kakashi seemed to be having the exact opposite reaction. He actually seemed to be enjoying the situation, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling as Iruka tried to melt into the wall. Iruka took his eyes away for one second to look at the ceiling waiting for someone to jump out and say 'You're on candid camera!'... And than when he looked back to Kakashi, or at least the spot he was in, he was gone. Iruka looked to the mat, to see Kakashi sitting on it, picking up rose petals and flicking them off.

"K-kakashi sensei! What are you doing?!" Iruka said, looking at him from across the room.

"Well, obviously this was lain out for us so that we could enjoy it... so I decided to be nice and at least sit on it. It is really soft." Kakashi said. He patted the spot next to him on the sleeping mat, and than waving Iruka over with a finger. Iruka stayed plastered against the wall for a moment, but than reluctantly made his way over, sitting down about a foot away from Kakashi. He crossed his arms, looking around the room.

"I am going to give Naruto a piece of my mind when I next see him." Iruka said, going into a ranting mode now. "I came all this way because he asked me to and than locks me in a room and leaves something like this in the room as some kind of joke." he added.

"So... you utterly hate being locked in a room with me and the thought of having sexual intercourse with me makes you disgusted?" Kakashi asked aside to Iruka, leaning back on his hands.

Iruka looked aside to Kakashi, thinking he was joking. "Funny. You are a riot. Anyways, we have to stay here for the night apparently. I can take the couch." he said, He went to stand up, but felt pressure on his shoulder and was pulled back down. He looked aside, to see that Kakashi had a hold of his shoulder. Iruka gulped, as Kakashi leaned in a bit closer and said.

"Iruka sensei, this bed is made for two." he said, and added "So why don't we share? After all, the children worked hard to prepare this. You can't let them down, can you?"

Iruka gulped, shaking his head. "I guess not... so... okay." he agreed. "But until than, I suggest we take this opportunity to do something productive." he said.

"I have a good idea." Kakashi said.

"What is your great idea?"

"Truth or Dare."

... what? Why was Kakashi suggesting such a childish game? "You can't be serious Kakashi sensei."

"And what if I am? It will be the perfect opportunity to get to know more about one another."

Well, every fiber in Iruka's body told him not to agree, but he could not resist. He had to accept. "Fine. You go first." Iruka said.

"Truth or dare?

"Truth"

"Wimp."

"What did you just call me?" Iruka said, looking shocked. "I am not a wimp! I do not trust your dares!"

"Well, that is the problem. You don't trust me. I am hurt now; thanks for making me feel bad about myself Iruka sensei." Kakashi said, trying to look genuinely hurt.

"Alright fine, stop acting like a moron geez. Dare."

"I dare you to take down you hair"

"I knew it!" Iruka said, glaring at Kakashi now.

"You have to do it. I dared you. And if you go through with it, that means that I have to accept your dares if you dare me."

"... fine." said Iruka, scowling less now. He reached up, taking hold of his hair elastic, and with one swift motion pulled it out of his hair, so his hair fell on his shoulders now. He combed through it with his fingers, looking to Kakashi. "See? I told you. It looks horrible."

"On the contrary. I think it looks good." Kakashi said. "Now, your turn."

"Fine. Truth or dare"

"Dare." Kakashi answered, of course. Iruka chose dare for the first one, so he was going to be nice and chose dare.

"I dare you to take off your mask." Iruka said, chest almost puffing out with pride at his great dare and he looked damn proud of himself.

Kakashi could only just smirk though. Iruka was cute when he looked proud of himself. Kakashi, without a word, reached up, and yanked down his mask. He was very pleased with the reaction too. Iruka's smirk went from a smirk, to a smile, to having his jaw open a bit and looking in pure awe. I can't be that handsome... Kakashi thought, but decided to milk the situation anyways, and gave Iruka one of his best white toothy smiles.

Iruka could not think straight for a moment. He had expected a lot of things, so had been prepared for a scar... or maybe bad teeth... but not... this. "Why do you keep for face covered if you are so... I mean if you don't have any..."

"No no Iruka sensei, it is not your turn. It is my turn." Kakashi said, smirking once more. And the game continued.

As they played this game together, they got to know a lot more about one another. They did a couple of dares, which included Iruka letting Kakashi braid his hair, Kakashi eating a rose petal, and Kakashi having to do 10 pushups with one hand behind his back. It was starting to get later now, and they had lost track of time. Everything had just been so fun. This was the first time they actually got to really know each other, and all because of some childish game to break the ice. Iruka learned that Kakashi hated cats, had a fear of being in crowded places, and eating in public. And in turn, Kakashi learned about Iruka's past and his parents, as well as that Iruka was afraid of his loved ones dieing and grew sick at the sight of blood. Later, Kakashi dared both of them to not use formal name endings, so now titles were out of the question. They had grown to the stage when they were simply just Kakashi, and Iruka.

Finally, Iruka looked around and said "It is probrobly very late Kakashi. We should go to sleep now..." but before he could actually carry out this plan, Kakashi cut in.

"Wait Iruka. You have gone once more than I have. How about I go once more, and than we are done. Okay?" he asked.

Iruka rolled his eyes. Kakashi was like a big child in an adult's body sometimes. "Fine. You go."

"Truth or dare?"

Iruka this time, and since it was the last one and for the last time Iruka asked Kakashi chose dare, decided to go with, "Dare."

Kakashi now got a different look to him. Not so much innocent 'Ooooo I am gunna make Iruka do a really silly dare' kind of look, but... different. Kakashi got close to Iruka, moving so that now, he was facing Iruka, and very close to his face. He reached up, cupping one of Iruka's cheeks, than sliding his hand around to the back of his neck. Kakashi was now looming over Iruka, who had leaned back. Iruka' had a blush on his cheeks now, looking up at Kakashi. Iruka could not believe this... it had to be a dream. A weird, insane... incredible... passionate dream. Kakashi made sure Iruka did not fall over backwards, by wrapping one arm around his back, holding him up. Next, he issued his 'dare'.

"Kiss me." he said, almost whispering it out.

Iruka could definitely not believe this. This entire thing was so incredibly dream like... yet he was more than happy to do Kakashi's dare anyway. He leaned up slightly, which was all he needed to do to close the gap between himself and Kakashi, and kiss him. When their lips first met, they formed perfectly against one another. Both mouth's were parted slightly, and both sets of eyes closed. They did not need to see this, they felt everything. Iruka reached his arms up, wrapping them around Kakashi's neck, as Kakashi now had both of his arms wrapped around Iruka's back. Their actions seemed to act with one another, as they both continued through the sweet passion filled kiss. Everything fit right where it was supposed to, everything felt like it should. Nothing was missing from it. It was complete. When the kiss ended, they sat there for moments, gazing into each other's eyes. Both had no idea what had just happened, why it did, or what they were going to do about it. Both just knew in their hearts, that they loved the other. They seemed to speak through minds, for without a word, they let go of one another for a moment as Kakashi went around to the other side of the sleeping mat, lying down on the left side. Iruka laid down on the right, turning on his side to face Kakashi. He did not get to look for long though, because in a second, Kakashi had moved over and Iruka's head was right next to Kakashi's. Kakashi placed a small peck on his lips, smiling.

"Comfortable?" Kakashi asked, running a hand through Iruka's dark long hair. Iruka nodded in response, closing his eyes for a second, than opening them again.

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked him, looking into his eyes.

"Hai Iruka?"

"What are we?" Iruka asked. "I mean... as in you in connection to me. What are we?"

Kakashi did not seem to even need to think about this. The answer came out without skipping a beat. "It doesn't matter what we are, at least I do not think so. Though if you need a title, I guess you can be my bitch." he said, with a smirk. Leave it to Kakashi to ruin a romantic moment with vulgar language.

"Fine, but don't you dare think I am letting you get in my pants without at least 5 dates." Iruka said, rolling his eyes. "And I am not a fan of Public displays of affection. If you dare try anything funny in public, it goes up to 10 dates. And no stealing bases." he added in.

"That's not what you would say if I actually tried that." Kakashi said.

"How do you know tha-" Iruka started to say, but was cut off when Kakashi moved his head forward and kissed Iruka. One of Kakashi's hands slid down Iruka's back, stopping right at Iruka's ass. This in turn got a surprised gasp from Iruka, and Kakashi's plan was complete. Kakashi now had Iruka's mouth open, so slid his tongue right in. Well of course he had to do this. After all, on earth everything has matter. And if one thing is removed... let's say the space in someone's mouth... it must be filled. Kakashi was simply helping the laws of physics and replacing the now empty space. Iruka, just as Kakashi had predicted in his scientific hypothesis, did not seem to mind how suddenly Kakashi's tongue got its way into his mouth, but instead shyly returned the kiss. Kakashi urged on Iruka by pulling him closer into the kiss, and intertwining their legs. It was not long lived, since after a while both of their lungs screamed out for oxygen, and they had to part.

Once again, like everything else, they had very opposite reactions. Kakashi seemed to regain his breath quickly, and looked at Iruka silently, immersed in his own thoughts, and a smirk on his face. Iruka, on the other hand, kept his eyes closed. He did not want to see that smirk he knew was on Kakashi's face. The second he did crack open one eye and face the music, he began his rant.

"That was... I could have pushed you away any second I wanted. I am deeply shocked that you would try such a thing when he have been together for such a short amount of time and would like you to know that if you ever try pulling something like that again without my consent I wi-" he began, but was cut off by Kakashi, who put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Calm down Iruka, I was just fooling around a bit. Go to sleep, you can yell at me in the morning." Kakashi said. Iruka just nodded, as Kakashi pulled his hand away, wrapping it around Iruka once more.

"Good night Kakashi." Iruka said.

The night did not end up as romantic and traditional as Iruka hoped... but that was just what they were. A different kind of love.

... "Good night bitch."

* * *

I am sorry; I had to end the story with that line.

Remember, read and review. I did not get the emotional inspiration to finish this chappie until I got a review.

So Remmber, review.

Love, Chippy.

P.S. Next chapter is the ending chapter for Sasunaru! Than there are 4 more endings after that!


	10. Chapter 10: Cooking

Sorry it took so long!!!!!!!!!! But finally, here it is! You thought I gave up on it... DIDN'T YOU!

But no, here I am, with the final SasuNaru based Chapter.

* * *

It was that time of week again. When you lived in a house with a bunch of other people, sometimes... there were complications. Like who was going to get dinner made on a certain day of the week. Since it worked better with two people working, every Wednesday was assigned to Naruto and Sasuke. And tonight, Wednesday night, everyone demanded pasta. So, pasta it was. . No one liked cooking... in fact, it was a punishment to be assigned extra cooking days. Chouji and Shikamaru were the only ones who were allowed to not cook, since Chouji would eat the food before he had a chance to actually cook it, and Shikamaru had a bad habit of falling asleep on the job. Last time the leaf gang dared tried to make Shikamaru cook, the place almost burned down. There was still a black spot on the ceiling from where the smoke stained it.

Sasuke and Naruto made their way into the kitchen together, which was a room right off of the main room. They both faced the giant oven/stove, glaring at it as if just a rude look could make it explode and they could just order out for everyone. Looking aside to each other, and both knowing that no amount of glare power could make the evil machine spontaneously combust, they decided to start working. Naruto started by grabbing a couple boxes of random pasta, and putting it on a table.

"Oi, Teme... how many pots are we going to need to cook all this?" asked Naruto, looking aside to Sasuke.

Sasuke let out an aggravated sigh, already filling one pot up with water. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" he said, than putting the pot of water on the stove, cranking up the heat on it to start heating the water.

Ignoring what Sasuke said apparently, Naruto ran over to the cupboard and got out a can of salt. Staring at it for a second, we walked over to the stove, looking very proud with himself... and proceeded to dumping the entire thing into the pot of water.

Sasuke had been going through the fridge to get out a jar of sauce, standing up and closing the door upon taking out a jar of sauce, but dropped it when he saw what Naruto was doing.

"What the-... What are you doing you idiot!?" he said, walking over and looking in the pot.

"I heard that the more salt you add to water... the faster it boils. So I thought we could boil this water in a minute if I added a jar of salt..." Naruto started to say, holding the now empty jar in his hands.

Sasuke let out an aggravated sigh, and gave Naruto a light slap on the head. "You idiot. Water can only hold a certain amount of salt. You can't make it absorb an entire jar of it. It's over-saturated now." he said, reaching out to take the pot off of the stove. Before he could though, Naruto reached out, and grabbed his wrist. Sasuke looked to Naruto, who looked very angry.

"No! This is my batch that I am making... so I want to over-satur... satur... whatever the hell you said!" he said, which made Sasuke's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"You are going to kill everyone with sodium overdose. Now let go and pour it out yourself." Sasuke said.

Naruto did not like this. Sasuke was always trying to show him up... and make him look like an idiot. Suddenly though, Naruto got an idea. A smirk spread across his face, that screamed plotting and evil. There was one thing that always got Sasuke's mind off of what Naruto wanted him to forget. Naruto got closer to Sasuke now, still keeping hold of his wrist. Sasuke, who knew that smirk all too well, stepped one step away.

"Oh no you don't…. I know what you are trying to do, and it is not going to work." Sasuke said, staying strong. Naruto now jutted his bottom lip out in a pout, looking up at Sasuke and tightening his grip on Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke's will power was slowly caving, and Naruto knew it. Sasuke made a mental note to completely shun Naruto for this… later.

Sasuke silently swore under his breath, giving up completely. He stepped forward again, free hand snaking itself around Naruto's waist, and kissed him, right on those pouting lips. Sometimes, Sasuke questioned Naruto's logic. This was kind of a win-win situation for Sasuke… and Naruto did not seem to notice that. Naruto let go of Sasuke's wrist now, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, parting his lips slightly and giving Sasuke the space he needed to slide his tongue into Naruto's ever so welcoming mouth.

By now… the water was boiling over, but none of the two seemed to notice or care as the stood in the middle of the room, embracing and kissing each other.

By the end of the day, more people were unhappy rather than happy. After the water started to boil over, Sasuke had made his way off with Naruto, bringing them to their room. Ino and Sakura were the two unlucky ones who discovered the pot, boiling over and smoking up the kitchen, and after putting it out, complained to Kakashi and Iruka. Iruka, very mad with the two for leaving the pot unattended, became very agitated, and cooked the entire dinner himself, insisting that no one around in this house could cook a decent meal on their own. This made Kakashi upset, because when he tried to properly grope Iruka, he got a spatula to the face, and both of his hands, and got kicked out of the kitchen. He was also told he was sleeping on the couch that night, and even if he was just going to sneak into bed anyways, this made him very upset.

Being the upset man he was, Kakashi decided it would be a good idea to drown his sorrow with snack food, so he ate a random bag of chips he found. These were Chouji's chips though, and when Chouji found out someone ate his chips, he got so upset, that he tried to throw a chair at Kakashi, which missed and hit Akamaru.

Kiba was not too happy that someone hurt Akamaru, so spent the next half hour on rampage, questioning everyone there on who the hell hurt his dog. Shikamaru became upset now, since Kiba and Chouji were pissed off. Since everyone was getting mad, this got Hinata and Lee upset, which made Neji and Gaara worry over why they were upset, but than Neji and Gaara ended up getting in a fight because Neji said he could cheer Hinata and Lee up way better than Gaara could, than insulted Gaara's teddy bear.

Sakura and Ino started to fight as well, since Neji and Gaara were fighting. Shino locked himself in the closet, not wanting to be associated with any of this.

By the time Sasuke and Naruto made their way out of their room, smiling and happy, the entire room was in chaos. Upon arriving in the room, everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned slowly to glare at Sasuke and Naruto. The boys gulped when the noticed how pissed everyone looked, knowing they were in for it now.

Later, everyone was finally happy. Iruka had forgiven Kakashi, Chouji apologized to Kiba, and Neji and Gaara settled their differences. They were all happily eating dinner together…. Except for Naruto and Sasuke, who were currently a bit… tied up. Literally. Sasuke was forced to spend the night tied up in his room, and Naruto in his, tied up as well. They were now forced to cook for a week… while being supervised by Iruka, who swore that if they ever were not paying attention again, that he would smack them both so bad that their long dead ancestors would feel it.

In the end though, this in a way, strenghtened the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke. Spending one night away from one another showed them how much they truely care for one another, and how much they missed each other over night. The entire next day was just cuddling, and gentle kisses between the two.

They swore from that day on, the never try that while cooking again though.

* * *

There you go! Please R&R!

Next up ShikaKiba or GaaLee or KakaIru. Proborlby KakaIru.


	11. Chapter 11: Desperate measures

I know I know... late again. But trust me. I am SOOOO glad I waited so long. the chapter came out great!

disclaima: I disclaim that I do not own Naruto.

Sorry if there is a hella lot of spelling mistakes in this one. I gots lazy. --

* * *

_'... Where am I? What is... what is going on?' _a very confused Iruka asked himself, as he woke up from a drugged sleep. He couldn't see anything. Everything was just... darkness. No light anywhere. He knew he wouldn't be able to see, since he had a blindfold over his eyes. He was not worried about where he was, or if he was in any danger or not. He was not tied up, so at least he knew the person, whomever they may be, did not expect him to try to make a break for it and run. He sniffed the air, trying to find out where he was by that. He could smell something good... and something burning, along with another smell that he was very used to. _'Kakashi is in the room. That's good at least... wait... take it back. That might be bad.'_ he thought to himself. 

_'How did I even get here in the first place?'_ he asked himself, remembering back to a while ago...

* * *

_Yesterday..._

"... Plea-"

"No."

"... Comon Ru-"

"No! God dammit if you ask me one more time I am going to castrate you with my bare hands!" Iruka snapped, as he finally turned around to face the incredible annoying nuisance that was Kakashi. For the past hour now, he had been poking and poking at Iruka's nerves. Iruka was starting to have quite enough of it.

"... Ouch. That was a bit harsh. All I wanted was for you to come over my place tomaro..." Kakashi said, visibly flinching when Iruka snapped at him.

"I already explained this. I have a meeting tomaro with the school board. If Tsnuade catched me skipping again than I am going to be fired. And unless you want to work a bit harder at your job to get money, I suggest you shut up about it. Besides, everytime we go to your house, it is for sex. I. Am. Not. In. That. Mood." Iruka said, cutting his words short. Really. 6 months of being with a man romantically SHOULD warn you when you have crossed the line and when to stop bothering someone!

"But I really am not inviting you over for that! I'm serious!" Kakashi said, attempting to put on his best serious face. It did not seem to work though, for Iruka's expression did not change in the slightest. Iruka slowly turned his head back, trying to get to work again. He had to grade papers.

Kakashi was starting to worry. He had been planning out the next day for a month. Iruka _had _to be there. Had to. He let out a sad sigh, staring at Iruka's back. He knew that trying to seduce the man into coming would only make him angrier right now. He had already tried that once. He shuddered at the memory of that fiasco.

Sadly, there was only one thing to do. Sighing and turning his back to Iruka, Kakashi began to plot.

* * *

_Morning_

Iruka was slowly beggining to wake up. At first, it was like all mornings. He slowly began to get consious again... squeezing his eyes shut more and groaning because the light was hitting his eyes. If today was a school day, he would have already been up and making coffee, about to head out the door. However, because it was a Saturday, he would at least be able to sleep in for a little while. All he had was the metting at 10. He cracked one eye open, looking at the alarm clock. It was only 8, so he could lay in bed for a short while. He let out a happy sigh, turning over, expecting to see Kakashi there.

"Morning Kaka-..." he started to say, opening his eyes... but Kakashi was not there.

_'That's right... I threw him out last night.'_ Iruka thought to himself, remembering. Kakashi finally got on Iruka's last nerve and he made Kakashi go over to his own place. Iruka thought he felt the beginings of regret... put quickly shook off the feeling and sat up in bed. _'He deserved it. The bastard deserved it.'_ he told himself, streaching out and yawning. He had wanred Kakashi many times, and told him off. it was not his fault Kakashi was too thick headed and stubborn to take no for an answer. Iruka rubbed his eyes now, feeling himself finally waking up more. He let his legs dangle off of the bed now, and stood up, wandering over to the bedroom door to go out into the kitchen. Before he could get there though, suddenly something happened.

Iruka felt a sudden prick on the back of his neck. He stopped where he was, hand shooting up to where the pressure was. He pulled something out, and in front of him to examine it. It looked like a mosquito... but had large flamboyantly bright feathers on it and was made of wood. Suddenly, the room began to spin around him. His eyes became half lidded, and he dropped the thing. The last thing he remembered before passing out was stumbling around a bit, spinning in a circle, than something warm wrapping around him.

* * *

_end flashback_

Iruka was waking up more and more, regaining counsiousness slowly. He groaned, one hand going up to take off the blindfold. A hand stopped his from going up, and a soft voice spoke up.

"No no... not yet. Wait a teensy bit longer." it said, and Iruka let his hand drop again. There was a clattering sound, a large bang and colorful cursing following it, and finally the noise stopped, and he felt pressure on his shoulders.

"Okay, the blindfold can come off now." the voice said, and the blindfold was lifted off.

It took Iruka's eyes a moment to adjust to the lighting in the room, but once he could register what was around him, his eyes went wide. There was no lights in the room, only candles. Candles everywhere, with red velvet underneath it. Iruka looked down, to see he was sitting in a nice looking chair, and in front of his was a small tables, with plates and silverware on it, along with a small vase with flowers. Ther opposite chair was empty for now. Iruka noticed that he was no longer in pajamas, but rather one of his good pairs of pants, and the shirt he had worn on his and Kakashi's first date, a kind of too tight black shirt that had sleeves to the elbows.

If ever there was a moment in the lifespan of Umino, Iruka that he was so confused about a situation his head came close to exploding all-toghether, now would be the time.

Iruka sat there, mouth hanging open at everything around him. His first thought was that he was dreaming. He pinched himself on the bare part of his arm, so hard that he drew blood. Nope. Not a dream. Before he could attempt more bodily harm to himself though, Kakashi appeared to clear up the situation. He stepped into Iruka's veiw, smiling down at him. He was wearing a long sleeved satin purple shirt, with black pants. He looked happy, but at the same time, still nervous.

"Sorry about that... hope I didn't worry you. I ment to invite you over... but you did not seem like you wanted to come willingly... so I had to resort to... certain measures." he said, with a guilty grin.

Iruka's eyebrow twitched, and he opened his mouth to yell at Kakashi. Before he could go off on his rants labeled a). drugging someone like that could kill them, b). Where the hell did you get the sedative anyways?, and c). How did I get in these cloths and I swear if you did anything disqusting to me while you changed me I will break your neck... Kakashi gently covered his mouth with his hand, saying "Let's talk about it over dinner." and than walking off somewhere to get food. Iruka grumbled... but sat there, looking at the decorations. The second he knew Kakashi was gone, a gentle smile came on his face.

_'You giant idiot. Why I love you so much I will never know.'_

* * *

Dinner went generally well. Kakashi and Iruka sat there, as Kakashi brought in different courses he had cooked, and they ate happily toghether. Kakashi ended up being a decent cook, and did not actually mess up the food. And finally, it was time to just sit and relax with drinks, and let everything digest. Kakashi seemed to be waiting for the moment. He sprung up after Iruka finished the last bite of his dessert, taking the plates.

"I will get the drinks now!" he said, rushing off and heading for the kitchen. he took 5 minutes... but he did come back with drinks. He set the drinks down on the table, taking his time to get the two glasses, and pouring some really nice looking wine into each one. After he had poured the drinks, he set one in front of Iruka, and took his own and lifted it towards him, with a broad smile.

"To us." he said, as Iruka rolled his eyes, lifting his glass as well, and clinking it against Kakashi's. "To us." Iruka mimicked, and lowered his glass, taking a sip. After he had taken the sip, he had set it down, eyeing Kakashi. 'Why was this dinner so nessisary for me to come to... that he had to drug he and tie me up to get me here?' he thought to himself, deciging to speak up about it now. He cleared it thraot, to catch Kakashi's attention.

"Kakashi? I really appreciate the dinner... but why did you go to so much trouble? Is this some kind of aniversery? Is it my birthday and I forgot about it?" he asked, looking confused. Kakashi simply smiled, took a look in his wine glass, took a swig of it, and stood up, walking over next to Iruka. Iruka thought this was the part where he got his big explaination, so he stood up as well, arms crossed over his chest. once Kakashi got over next to Iruka, he placed his hands on his waist, smiling down at him happily.

"Because... I love you." he said, leaning down, and gently placing his lips against Iruka's. All of Iruka's frustration was suddenly forgotten, and Iruka uncrossed his arms, wrapping them around Kakashi's neak. He closed his eyes, opening his mouth slightly to allow Kakashi to deepen the kiss. Suprisingly... Kakashi was not as forceful and dominant at the moment. All he did was slowly slide his tongue in, though immidiately drew it out after Iruka felt something cold on his tongue. '... Metal? Since when did Kakashi have a tongue periceing?' he thought to himself, eyes opening when he felt Kakashi draw away. When he opened his eyes, the metallic feeling was still in his mouth. He opened his mouth, and took out what Kakashi had deposited into there.

It was a ring. A silver band, with his name and Kakashi's engraved on the inside of it.

Iruka's eyes went wide, as he stared at the small ring in the palm of his hand. he felt pressure on his other hand, so he looked down, instantly going red in the cheeks. Kakashi was kneeling on the ground, on one knee, holding his hand.

"... Marry me?" Kakashi said, looking hopeful, nervous, and yet very happy at the same time.

And the words that followed that beatiful question of devoted emotion love was not one Iruka was entirely proud of, since it did not match the romantic atomasphere in the slightest.

"... isn't that illigal?"

"Well... I thought that one over... and we don't have to get legally married. I mean we can just have a fake service done by the kids and call it a wedding. That way you don't need to wear a dress. Though if you wanted to I certainly wouldn't mind a since short tight fitting-"

Kakashi was stopped during the middle of his explaination by Iruka literally pouncing on him, in a flying hug, which ended with them both on the ground.

"Of course I will marry you, you bastard!" Iruka said, grinning like a maniac now as he buried his head into Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi, with a grin to rival Iruka's own, held him back, chin resting on top of his brunette hair. "Good. I was afraid I was going to have to resort to threats and blackmail."

And there they stayed, not saying a word, holding each other in the extreamly over-decorated apartment of Kakashi. It was the first night in history that Iruka stayed over Kakashi's for the night, and they did not have sex.

* * *

Yup. That is the chapter. All written out for y'all!

I tried to think of the most romantic way to propose to someone... and thought 'With the ring exchanged during a kiss!!!! GENIOUS!'

And there. Now we can have a GaaLee or ShikaKiba chapter!!! Huzzah!


End file.
